WONKYU FAMILY : I LOVE YOU, MOMMY!
by gaemgyulover
Summary: Ketika seorang putra CHOI merasakan perasaan yang tidak wajar untuk seorang MOMMY nya sendiri... It's BOYS LOVE / NO GENDER SWITCH :-) But readers have the right to imagine that BabyKYU is a beautiful PRINCESS
1. Chapter 1

**WONKYU FAMILY ; "I LOVE YOU, MOMMY!" (CHAPTER 1)**

Cast : Siwon (37 yo) – Kyuhyun (35 yo) – Sons Suho (17 yo) and Minho (16 yo)

Genre : Little bit Incest… Family love…

Disclaimer : The story is mine! The picture credit to the owner

Kyuhyun belongs to Siwon and Siwon belongs to Kyuhyun. Suho and Minho are the perfect sons for my WonKyu! Enough said ^_^

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Salju turun tanpa henti menemani hatiku yang berbalut gelisah karena suamiku belum menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Apa dia tidak pulang lagi?Pertanyaan itu lagi yang muncul di waktu yang selarut ini, ya sudah hampir jam 12 dengan cuaca seperti saat ini yang membuat keadaan lebih sunyi. Tiap kali pertanyaan itu muncul di dalam hatiku, aku merasa itu wajar karena orang yang sangat kucintai masih diluar untuk bekerja demi keluarga kecil ini. Ya walaupun aku tahu terkadang dia sangat keterlaluan meninggalkan kita terlalu lama untuk menyelesaikan dramanya di kota lain...

"Come back home soon Siwonnie..."

**Kyuhyun POV end**

Tanpa terasa Kyuhyun tertidur di ranjang kingsizenya. Ya,dia terlalu lelah menunggu Siwonnie nya yang tak kunjung pulang. Hawa dingin membuatnya tidur meringkuk tanpa menggunakan selimut untuk melawan suhu dingin. Seandainya Siwonnya di sampingnya,pasti dia akan tetap menjaga Kyuhyunnya agar tetap hangat. Tapi itu sudah jarang sekali terjadi. Dengan kesibukannya bermain drama,dia semakin jauh dari istrinya, bahkan dengan kedua anaknya walaupun dia selalu berusaha menghubungi keluarganya di saat jeda syuting.

Dinginnya udara membuat salah satu putra Choi melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar dari kamarnya yang ditempati bersama dengan dongsaengnya.

"Suho hyung mau kemana?" tanya Minho,anak kedua dari Choi yang usianya hanya beda satu tahun dengan hyungnya.

"Melihat Mommy...Dia sendirian Minho-ah! Aku khawatir dia masih menunggu Daddy yang tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang!" jawab Suho dengan nada sinis.

"Yah hyung...Daddy kan sedang syuting drama,tadi juga dia nelpon kita kan..." bela Minho.

"Sudahlah...aku malas membahas Daddy...aku ingin bersama Mommy!" kata Suho dengan kaki beranjak keluar kamar.

Minho hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang terlihat begitu membenci Daddy mereka. Minho tau hubungan Suho dan Daddy tidak sedekat hubungan Minho dengan Daddynya. Suho sering bersikap dingin dengan Daddy kecuali kalo Mommy mereka ada bersamanya. Suho terlalu menyayangi Mommy nya. Well,Minho juga sangat menyayangi Mommy tapi dia juga sangat dekat dengan Daddy. Suho tidak pernah mengawali pembicaraan dengan Daddy dan hanya berbicara dengan Daddy seperlunya saja. Banyak yang mengira Suho hanyalah anak manja yang tak bisa lepas dari Mommy. Tapi sebenarnya pemikiran itu salah karena Suho lah sebenarnya yang selalu bersikap dewasa ketika dekat dengan Mommy, dia lah yang selalu menjaga Mommy dan dia juga satu-satunya orang di dalam keluarga yang tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mommy nya merasa kesepian. Terlalu besar rasa sayang Suho kepada Mommy sampai dia begitu marah ketika Daddynya membiarkan Mommynya merasa sedih atau kesepian. Suho sangat menyadari kalau Mommy nya sangat merindukan Daddy ketika Daddy selalu sibuk di luar. Dan rasa rindu itu yang ingin sekali dihapus oleh Suho dari diri sang Mommy ketika Daddy tidak ada untuk mereka.

Cklek...Suho memasuki kamar orang tuanya yang memang tak dikunci karena Kyuhyun masih berharap kalau Siwon akan pulang malam ini. Suho berjalan mendekati ranjang dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Mommy tersayangnya tidur dalam posisi meringkuk memeluk kakinya. Perlahan dia mendekati Mommynya, dia mencoba menyentuhnya dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Jemari-jemari Suho terus bergerak dan sekarang menuju pipi Mommynya. Dielus pipi gembul Mommy, tak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum memandangi Mommynya yang selalu tampak lucu dan imut walaupun sudah memiliki dua putra. Dibelainya juga surai sang Mommy. Terlalu lama Suho memandangi wajah sang Mommy sampai dia lupa untuk meletakkan selimut di atas tubuh Mommy...

"Stupid you,Choi Suho" umpatnya dalam hati dengan tangan yang kemudian menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Mommynya dengan hati-hati.

"Sleep well Mommy..." sambungnya sambil mencium kening sang Mommy.

Merasa ada seseorang yang menciumnya,Kyuhyun langsung menggumamkan sebuah nama,nama yang membuat Suho semakin merasa benci dengan Daddynya...

"Siwonnie...You're here..." gumam Kyu sambil mencoba menggenggam tangan yang masih setia di pipinya. Dengan segera Suho melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dengan kasar. Sontak Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dengan perlakuan yang berubah menjadi kasar. Betapa terkejutnya dia yang mendapati ternyata Suho lah yang tadi mencium keningnya.

"Su...Suho...Baby...kenapa kamu disini?kok belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian.

"Hanya ingin melihat Mommy tadinya,apa masih belum tidur,ternyata aku salah, tapi Mommy tidur dengan posisi salah...Untung aku kesini!" jawab Suho agak ketus.

"Terima kasih baby...Kau selalu mencemaskan Mommy..." balas Kyu sambil menarik Suho untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

"Dan Mommy terlalu mencemaskan Daddy sampai-sampai Mommy lupa akan kondisi Mommy sendiri." kata Suho masih dengan ketusnya.

"Baby Suho...Baby marah sama Mommy?kenapa Baby ngomongnya sangat dingin ke Mommy?" tanya Kyu sambil memeluk anaknya dari belakang. Ya,Kyuhyun suka sekali memeluk Suho karena dengan memeluk Suho dia bisa merasakan memeluk suaminya. Bukannya dia tidak suka memeluk Minho,dia juga sering memeluk Minho, hanya saja semua orang pasti tahu kalau memang Suho sangat mirip dengan suaminya dan Minho sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa marah sama Mommy, Mommy tahu itu! Aku hanya tidak suka Mommy sakit dan khawatir. Daddy pasti baik-baik saja di tempat syuting. Banyak yang peduli padanya,jadi Mommy tidak perlu cemas! Aku tidak suka!" kata Suho tegas.

"Baby...Wajar kan kalo Mommy khawatir karena tadi Daddy bilang kalau malam ini dia pulang, tapi samppai sekarang belum ada di rumah." kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut karena tidak ingin membuat Suho marah.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tidak menepati janji Mommy! Sebentar lagi juga Daddy psti telpon bilang minta maaf! eeuuffff!"

"Baby, dia kan beker..."

drrrrrt...drrrrt...drrrrt... Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena handphone bergetar. Dan sebuah nama "HubbyKyu calling" tertera di ponsel itu.

"Aku sudah bilang kan,pasti Daddy mau minta maaf karena tidak pulang!" kata Suho sadis.

Kyuhyun hanya mengelus rambut Suho dan jemari tangan yang lainnya menekan tombol "accept".

"yeobeoseyo Siwonnie..."

"BabyKyu...maaf sekali aku tidak bisa pulang lagi malam sempat tertunda tadi karena banyak fans yang teriak-teriak. Baby jangan menungguku ya..Tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpika aku...Love you Baby..."

"Sampai kapan syutingnya?Ini sudah sangat larut Siwonnie. Kamu juga harus istirahat. Jangan terlalu capek!"

"Ouw Baby...Kamu memang istri yang sangat perhatian. Tenang Baby, tadi aku sudah istirahat dengan cukup ketika syuting harus ditunda selama beberapa jam. Pakailah selimut yang tebal baby ketika tidur,ne...Maaf aku tidak bisa menghangatkanmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, disini ada baby Suho, dia akan menemaniku tidur malam ini, iya kan baby?" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk putranya dan mencoba membuat putranya untuk membuat wajah kesalnya.

"eoh?Baby Suho ada bersamamu? Bisakah aku bicara dengannya?Aku sangat rindu suaranya..."

"Here you are..." Kyuhyun memberikan ponselnya ke Suho dan meminta Suho untuk bicara dengan halus dengan Daddynya.

"yebeoseyo Daddy..." sapa Suho datar.

"Hello there my boy...kamu harus menjaga Mommy ya selama Daddy tidak ada diantara kalian." kata Siwon riang walaupun dia tahu kalau Suho pasti sangat marah kepadanya.

"Tanpa Daddy suruh pun aku akan selalu menjaga Mommy! Aku juga akan membuat Mommy tidak memikirkan Daddy!" kata Suho dengan sarkastik.

"Hebat sekali jagoan Daddy...Daddy jadi tenang sekarang karena yakin Mommy pasti bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa Daddy..." kata Siwon masih dengan nada tenang karena dia tidak mau terbawa emosi. Dia sangat menyadari kalau putranya yang satu ini sering marah dan mungkin membencinya.

"Baby Suho...Bisakah Daddy bicara dengan Mommy lagi? Daddy harus segera melanjutkan syuting..."

"Ok...Take care..." Suho pun memberikan ponselnya ke Mommynya. Walaupun dia sangat tidak suka dengan Daddynya sendiri, tapi Suho tetap peduli dengan Daddynya karena berkat dia, Suho bisa hadir di dunia ini.

"BabyKyu...Aku harus segera syuting lagi...Jaga dirimu, ne...Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku janji kita akan berlibur bersama dengan jagoan-jagoan kita begitu aku selesai syuting drama ini. Oiya... sampaikan salamku untuk jagoanku Minho juga ya..."

"Ne Siwonnie...Take care...I love you..."

"I love you too Baby..."

tiiiit...tiiiiit...tiiiit...

"Like what I said!" kata Suho tiba-tiba.

"Baby... Mommy sangat mengerti posisi bekerja demi kita Baby. Tolong berhentilah bersikap dingin kepadanya. Dia sangat menyayangi kita semua." kata Kyuhyun sambil terus mengusap kepala Suho.

"Mommy...aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur saja!"

"Okey...Give a hug to Mommy..."

"Mommy...Bisakah aku tidur disini?Aku ingin menemani Mommy, aku ingin menghangatkan Mommy...Aku tidak mau melihat Mommy kedinginan..." kata Suho dengan suara agak bergetar. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa deg-deg an sekaligus sangat nyaman ketika dia memeluk Mommynya.

" Of course Baby...Come here..." Kyuhyun bergeser ke kanan untuk memberikan tempat kepada Suho dan berbagi selimutnya untuk sang jagoan. Suho dengan cepat memeluk Mommynya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan kepala dan pundak Kyuhyun. Kehadiran Suho membuatnya merasa tenang dan pikiran akan Siwon sedikit teralihkan. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dia mengelus punggung Suho agar Suho tidur dengan lelap. Tetapi hal itu malah membuat Suho susah memejamkan mata.

"Mommy...Bolehkah aku menyentuh pipi Mommy?" katanya yang sempat membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Baby... Kau ini manja sekali ya!" jawab Kyu sambil meletakkan jeari-jemari Suho di pipi kirinya.

Suho mulai menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya untuk mengelus pipi Mommynya. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan itu karena dia merasakan sentuhan Siwon,suami yang selalu dicintainya. Tanpa terasa,malah Kyuhyun yang menguap berkali-kali.

"Mommy...Tidurlah...Aku akan tidur setelah melihat Mommy tidur." kata Suho dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Baby...Sentuhan Baby benar-benar membuat Mommy ngantuk dan merasa hangat." kata Kyuhyun dengan mata tanpa sadar langsung terpejam.

"I love you Mommy..."

"I love you too, Baby Suho...Good night!" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung terlelap.

"I LOVE YOU AS A MAN MOMMY! NOT AS SON!" kata Suho dalam hati sambil menciun kening sang Mommy.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Suho pun menyusul Mommynya di alam mimpi, alam yang mungkin akan memberikan kisah kasih yang tidak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri...

Cinta memang tidak pernah salah...Tetapi ketika cinta bertaut di atas batas normal, bisakah kita menyalahkan cinta sekali saja?

BY : GAEMGYULOVER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Suho POV

Sinar mentari mulai mengusik tidurku. Aku mencoba membuka mata, dan betapa bahagianya ketika aku mendapati Mommy tercinta memeluk tubuhku. Mommy...Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Cantik... Kau selalu cantik dalam keadaan apapun,Mommy. Ku eratkan pegangan tanganku di pinggangnya. Aku tidak mau bangun dan aku malas sekolah. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku di sini bersama Cantikku.

. . . . . . . . .

tok tok tok . . . . tok tok tok . . . . tok tok tok

"Ya! Hyung... Bangun! Waktunya ke sekolah!" ku dengar Minho mulai teriak-teriak dari luar kamar. Aish! Dongsaeng satu itu mengganggu saja. Kalau mau sekolah, ya pergi saja, tidak perlu mengganggu ketentramanku.

Ku rasakan Mommy mulai bergerak,terusik dengan teriakan Minho pastinya. Samar-samar ku dengar dia bergumam "jam berapa ini?"

"Mommy...Mommy...Ayo bangun, sudah siang! Suho hyung juga harus ke sekolah!" teriak Minho lagi yang semakin membuatku sebal.

Aku, mau tidak mau harus membuka mata, dan mendengus kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar baby Minho...Mommy segera keluar!" teriak Mommy menjawab Minho.

"Boleh aku masuk Mom?" teriak Minho lagi.

"Tentu baby...pintu tidak dikunci..." jawab Mommy sambil tersenyum yang membuatku semakin gila di pagi hari.

"Baby Suho... Ayo bangun...kamu kan harus sekolah... Dongsaengmu sudah menunggu mu..." kata Mommy sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Aku malas Mom ke sekolah hari ini. Aku ingin disini menemani Mommy sepanjang hari!" jawabku tegas.

"Ya! Hyung ayo bangun! Jangan manja! Sebentar lagi Daddy pulang,jadi Mommy tidak akan sendirian!" kata Minho tiba-tiba dengan menarik lenganku.

"Kau pergi ke sekolah sendiri saja. Aku benar-benar malas, aku ingin disini!" jawabku ketus, ya, aku tidak suka mendengar kata "Daddy"!

"Baby Suho...Jangan seperti itu, ayo bangun. Kamu sudah besar dan tidak boleh ada kata malas ke sekolah untuk Mommy!" kata Mommy tegas seraya bergerak meninggalkan ranjang.

"Hanya hari ini saja Mom...Aku benar-benar masih ingin menemani Mommy...Please..."

"Baby! Mommy sudah sering sendirian dan tidak pernah ada masalah. Nanti Daddy marah kalau kamu bolos tanpa alasan!"

"Daddy tidak berhak marah padaku! Aku bolos sekolah untuk menemanimu,Mommy, bukankah itu sebuah alasan!"

"Ya! Hyung...Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil! Cepat siap-siap! Mommy... Aku bantu siapkan sarapan, ne?"

"Terima kasih Baby Minho..." balas Mommy sambil mengecup dahi Minho! Ugh...Ini membuatku tidak senang!Aku hanya duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baby Suho... Mommy tidak akan apa-apa. Baby tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Mommy berlebihan. Baby harus sekolah, kasihan dongsaengmu berangkat sendiri. Mommy tidak ingin melihat jagoan-jagoan Mommy berangkat sekolah sendiri-sendiri. Kalian harus selalu sama-sama. Minho benar, sebentar lagi Daddy datang, jadi Mommy tidak akan kesepian. Baby Suho mandi ya, sudah jam 6." kata Mommy panjang lebar dengan memegang kedua telapak tanganku. Aku tidak berkata apapun. Aku hanya ingin merasakan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Aku menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku di pipinya ketika dia berlutut di depanku. Tuhan... Betapa lembut kulit Mommyku ini. Tuhan... Aku ingin memilikinya selamanya

"Baby Suho... Ayo! Kamu harus segera mandi. Apa kamu mau mandi disini? Mommy akan mengambilkan baju seragammu di kamarmu." kata Mommy yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia menarik tanganku agar aku berdiri dan mendorongku ringan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aaaaaargh Mommy! Aku malas sekolaaaaah!" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi dan hanya membuatnya terkikik sambil meninggalkan kamar untuk mengambil pakaian seragamku.

. . . . . . . . .

Ku buka pintu kamar mandi dan hanya lilitan handuk yang menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Aku berharap Mommy masih berada di kamar ini dan melihat tubuh atasku yang hampir seperti Daddy. Aku ingin dia menyentuh absku yang memang masih samar-samar terbentuk. Tapi tidak sesuai harapanku. Yang kudapati hanyalah semua perlengkapan sekolah di atas ranjang, sedangkan Mommy, ku dengar sedang asyik bercanda dengan Minho di ruang makan.

"Aaaargh... Jangan peluk aku Mommy! Mommy belum mandi!" kudengar jelas teriakan Minho.

"Tapi Mommy sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi di kamar mandi kalian tadi!" sekarang teriakan canda dari Mommy yang kudengar.

"Andwae Andwae! Aku hanya mau dipeluk Mommy kalau Mommy sudah mandi!" mommy dan Minho selalu membuat rumah ramai di pagi hari. Aku sangat senang, tapi aku lebih senang kalau hanya aku yang dipeluk dan memeluk Mommy! Aku arahkan langkah kaki ku untuk bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan. Kuperhatikan Minho makan dengan semangat, seperti biasa. Dan Mommy, dia sibuk mengoleskan selai di atas roti untukku. Mommy... Bagaimana rasanya kalau kau menjadi istriku?Seandainya saja aku sudah bekerja mapan, pasti aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku.

"Ayo baby... Makan rotinya..." katanya sambil menyodorkan roti kepadaku dengan senyuman yang benar-benar menghangatkan.

"Ne... Gomawo Mommy!" ucapku sambil mengecup pipi gembulnya. Yessss... Aku senang bisa melakukannya! Seandainya aku punya kesempatan untuk mencium bibir ranumnya...

"Aigoooo Hyuuuung! Kau benar-benar aneh! Aku saja malas dipeluk Mommy yang belum mandi, apalagi mau nyium...iiiiih..." kata Minho meledek, dalam gurauan tentunya.

"Kau bodoh Minho! Bagaimanapun keadaan Mommy, aku selalu suka!"

"Aish babies... Cepat habiskan makan kalian dan segera berangkat!"

"Aku sudah selesai Mom..." teriak Minho.

"Ya! Minho-ah... Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak!"

"Ssssst... Makan dulu baby, baru bicara..." kata Mommy mengingatkan sambil mengusap punggungku. Kenapa Mommy selalu lembut begini, aku benar-benar jadi malas mau meninggalkannya. Mommyyyy! Kau sungguh membuatku gila!

. . . . . . . .

Suho POV END

Rumah pun kembali lengang karena dua jagoan Choi pergi sekolah. Kyuhyun mulai merapikan rumah sambil menunggu orang yang dirindukannya datang. Ya... Siwon, berjanji untuk pulang hari ini. Tapi Kyuhyun sadar kalau mungkin saja janji itu tak tertepati lagi. Dia sadar mungkin saja Siwon membiarkannya menunggu lagi. Dan dia juga sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah menyesal menunggu orang yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan yang lengkap seperti yang dia rasakan setiap harinya walaupun kadang-kadang bahagia itu hanya dia rasakan dengan dua jagoannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, tapi Siwon masih belum juga pulang. Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat bosan menonton TV akhirnya memutuskan memasak sesuatu untuk makan siang. Samgyupsal, itu yang akan jadi menu siang ini, mungkin juga sekalian untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan dari kulkas dan mulai memotong-motongnya. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar bel berbunyi...

"Baby... Buka pintunya... Ini suamimu yang paling tampan!" terdengar teriakan Siwon dari luar,seperti biasa tanpa meninggalkan kenarsisannya. Tak bisa tergambarkan betapa bahagia hati Kyuhyun mendengar suara bariton yang sudah sangat dia kenal. Setelah mencuci tangan, dengan segera, dia tinggalkan dapur dan berlari menuju asal suara bariton itu. Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan semangat dan dua lesung pipi Siwon sudah terpampang dengan jelas di wajah sempurnanya. Siwon segera meletakkan semua barang bawaannya dan melebarkan kedua lengannya untuk memberikan pelukan kepada istri yang sangat dirindukannya. Kyuhyun pun langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke tubuh Siwon, menikmati aroma maskulin yang juga sangat dia rindukan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Siwon pun mengeratkan pelukannya, sangat erat, seolah-olah mereka terpisah begitu lama. Ya, mungkin satu minggu adalah waktu yang sangat lama bagi mereka karena Siwon memang sering meninggalkan keluarganya walaupun biasanya hanya beberapa hari.

"Mmmmm... Baby Baby Baby... I miss you so much!" bisik Siwon sambil menciumi rambut istrinya yang khas dengan aroma apel.

"I miss you too..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menangkap bibir Siwon.

"Mmmmhhh...hhhhm...mmmmhhh...Baby...mmmmhhh" Kyuhyun terus memagut bibir Siwon dan Siwon hanya pasrah dengan rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya karena sikap Kyuhyun saat ini. Wajar saja, biasanya Siwon lah yang selalu memulai sentuhan fisik.

"Mmmmhhh...Wonniiiie...mmmhhhhh..."

"Babyyyyyhhhh...mmmmhhh...mmmhhhhh..."

"Siwonnie...hhhhhh...hhhhh..." 5 menit ciuman yang saling melumat di pintu masuk rumah mereka sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyambut suaminya. Kyuhyun terengah-engah karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen.

"Baby...Bibirmu selalu manis, rongga mulutmu selalu hangat, aku selalu menyukainya..." kata Siwon sembari mengelus kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Cantik...Kau selalu cantik, istriku...Seandainya kau tahu betapa aku sangat tersiksa jauh darimu...Aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu dan jagoan-jagoan kita." kata Siwon dalam hati dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang di wajahnya.

"Wonnie... Ayo kita masuk! Aku sudah merasa dingin..." kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Siwon dan mulai membantu membawa tas ransel suaminya, sedangkan Siwon sibuk menenteng koper besar yang berisi baju-bajunya.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamar mereka. Siwon mengeluarkan baju-baju kotornya dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian. Matanya membulat. Sedikit terkejut melihat pijama yang sangat dia kenal berada di tempat cucian itu.

"Baby...Kenapa pijama Suho ada disini?" tanya Siwon kepda Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menata make-up suaminya di meja dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh itu...Suho tadi pagi mandi disini karena semalam dia menemaniku tidur." jawab Kyuhyun ringan.

"Hmmmmm..." Siwon mendengus cukup keras sampai Kyuhyun pun mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan langkah menghampiri suaminya yang mulai memposisikan diri duduk di sofa kamar mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Siwon. Kyuhyun pun duduk di pangkuan suaminya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Siwon, meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu sang suami. Siwon pun mulai membelai punggung Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang untuk mencoba memberikan kehangatan kepada istrinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut suaminya yang sangat dia rindukan, tapi dia tetap ingin mengetahui kenapa Siwon sampai mendengus begitu keras karena yang pasti, bagi Kyuhyun, hal itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan telah terjadi.

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baby... Kau harus mengurangi untuk memanjakan Suho. Mulai sekarang, kau harus lebih tegas dengan dia Baby... Dia sudah dewasa. Tahun depan dia juga mulai kuliah dan tinggal terpisah dengan kita." jawab Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud memanjakannya Wonnie... Dia hanya sangat senang bila aku memeluknya da mencium pipinya. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kepada Minho." bela Kyuhyun. "Apa kau marah karena dia mandi disini dan menemaniku tidur?" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Baby... Tidak... Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya kesal, dia terlalu dekat denganmu. Aku sadar dia tidak menyukaiku dan mungkin tidak pernah menyayangiku walaupun aku selalu berusaha mencoba dekat dengannya. Bu-bukan berarti aku melarangnya untuk tidur bersamamu. Hanya saja, kedekatan yang keterlaluan itu juga tidak baik Baby..."

"Ssssssst..." Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Siwon. "Jangan bilang seperti itu Wonnie... Dia juga sangat menyayangimu, hanya saja dia tidak mau terlihat manja di depanmu."

"Baby... Minho juga tidak pernah terlihat manja denganku tapi kita selalu dekat, dia juga tidak pernah segan untuk mengajakku berbicara dan bercanda, tapi Suho, aku selalu merasa dia tidak suka kalau aku memeluk istriku sendiri, apalagi menciummu di depan dia walaupun itu hanya kecupan bibir ringan. Dan akhir-akhir ini. aku merasa Suho semakin membenciku dan dia semakin tak ingin lepas darimu."

"Wonnie...Please, hentikan! Suho dan Minho menyayangi kita berdua. Please, jangan berpikir dia membencimu. Dia hanya belum tahu bagaimana bersikap. Aku tahu dia tak seberani Minho, karakter mereka berbeda Wonnie, Suho memang anak yang tertutup dan harus diajak bicara lebih dulu untuk bisa ngobrol dengannya. Kalau dia tidak mau jauh dariku, itu karena dia merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk melindungiku dan menjagaku sebagai anak pertama. Tolong berhentilah bicara kalau dia tidak menyayangimu. Dia menyayangimu Wonnie, dia menyayangi kita berdua." Air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir ringan, dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Dia tidak mau ada kata benci dalam keluarga sempurnanya, dia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan yang utuh untuk keluarga yang sudah 18 tahun dia bangun dengan mengorbankan masa mudanya. Masa dimana dia seharusnya bersenang-senang, tetapi malah memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Siwon yang sangat dicintainya. Usia 17 tahun memang usia yang masih muda untuk sebuah pernikahan, dan Siwon sendiri kala itu masih berusia 19 tahun. Tapi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah karena mereka tidak lagi ingin bermain-main dengan yang namanya cinta. Siwon pun membuktikan keseriusan cintanya dengan menikahi Kyuhyun. Sempat ada masalah dari kedua keluarga, bukan, bukan karena kedua orangtua mereka tidak setuju, tapi orang tua mereka hanya ingin Siwon maupun Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan kuliah dahulu. Dengan usaha yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan, akhirnya keduanya mendapatkan ijin menikah dan hanya Siwon yang melanjutkan kuliah serta bekerja di dunia entertainment. Tidak adil memang bagi Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa kuliah walaupun dia sangat cerdas, tapi Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa itu adalah resiko yang harus dia terima. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga tidak berarti membuat Kyuhyun hanya menganggur di rumah, dia juga ikut bekerja walaupun di rumah, sebagai seorang progammer di perusaahan milik temannya ketika SMA dulu.

Mengingat masa lalu mereka membuat Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Siwon mulai menghentikan gerak tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun dan mulai menyeka air mata istrinya.

"Ssssssh... Baby... Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Aku...aku hanya merasa menyesal tidak bisa dekat dengan putra-putraku. Baby...please, stop crying..." kata Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun dan tak henti-hentinya menciumi kepala Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya tenang kembali dan berhenti terisak. Dan Kyuhyun pun semakin membenamkan kepalanya di leher Siwon. Tanpa mereka sadari waktu berjalan cepat, jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, itu berarti sebentar lagi kedua jagoan mereka akan tiba di rumah. Sadar kalau Kyuhyunnya sudah tenang, Siwon sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan memulai percakapan.

"Baby... Anak-anak akan pulang sebentar lagi, apa sudah ada makanan untuk mereka makan siang?" tanya Siwon sambil, lagi-lagi, mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

Dengan enggan, Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadinya berposisi nyaman di leher Siwon. "Aku belum sempat masak tadi karena kedatanganmu Wonnie, hanya selesai memotong-motong bahannya saja. Apa kau sudah lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk tak mencium bibir istri yang selalu jadi candu untuknya.

"Mmmmmhhhh...mmmmhh...Si-Siwon mmmhhh Wonnie...mhhhhh...hentikan... K-kau mmmhhhh...ma mmmhhhh mau makan mhhhhhh tidak? ahhhhhh!" ciuman satu menit itupun berhasil diakhiri dengan gigitan lembut di bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyun melihat bibir ranum Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah karena ciumannya barusan. Siwon terus mengusap-usap bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan sangat lembut.

"Aku masih belum lapar, tapi aku akan membantumu di dapur. Ayo kita memasak bersama untuk jagoan-jagoan kita!" kata Siwon sembari menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style menuju dapur. Berlebihan, ya memang berlebihan, tapi begitulah mereka ketika mereka bersama. Mereka tidak pernah malu untuk menunjukkan betapa bahagia ketika mereka bersama, apalagi Siwon yang selalu ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia lelaki beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupnya dengan dua jagoan yang sangat tampan. Iri, pasti iri ketika orang-orang melihat betapa sempurna keluarga CHOI, walaupun mungkin suatu saat nanti akan ada sesuatu yang merusak kesempurnaan keluarga itu...

. . . . . . . . . . .

~Kitchen Scene~

"aaaaah Wonniiiie... Jangan memelukku terus, masakannya nanti tidak selesai!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal karena tangan Siwon yang selalu setia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Masa' memeluk istri sendiri tidak boleh? heeeeemmmm..."

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan memasak dulu, sebentar lagi anak-anak pulang dan pasti mereka lapar!" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar tapi Siwon malah semakin menciumi lehernya sambil sedikit mnggigit ringan.

"ahhhhhnnn... Si... ahhhhhh... Si-Siwon... Hentikannnnhhhh..." desah Kyuhyun sambil mulai mencoba membebaskan diri dari balutan tangan Siwon yang begitu kekar. Walaupun Kyuhyun dengan aktifnya bergerak-gerak tapi Siwon tidak menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi leher Kyuhyun dan desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir manisnya.

"Mommy! What are you doing?" terdengar suara yang mirip dengan bentakan. Dan itu pasti Suho yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan langsung ingin memeluk Mommynya. Wajah Suho penuh dengan amarah melihat adegan Mommy-Daddy nya barusan. Matanya menyorotkan rasa tidak senang dan kemarahan. Kyuhyun tersentak melihat Suho, tetapi Siwon dengan tenang menghadapinya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh istrinya.

"Hey big boy! Sudah pulang rupanya! Bagaimana sekolah hari ini? Kok pulang sendiri? Mana baby Minho? Baby Suho tidak pulang bersamanya?" tanya Siwon dengan tenang tetapi tak ada jawaban sepatah katapun dari mulut Suho. Suho hanya mempertajam tatapannya ke arah Siwon. Mengetahui hal itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar memaksa Siwon untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah Suho yang masih mematung menatap mereka berdua.

"Baby sudah pulang ya?" tanya Kyuhyun basa basi.

"Aku sudah di sini Mommy, apa perlu aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?" jawab Suho ketus. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Suho dan membelai surai halus putranya itu dengan tangan agak gemetar. Ya, dia selalu seperti itu ketika ada masalah, sekecil apapun masalah itu.

"Mommy sudah hampir selesai memasak. Suho ganti baju dulu,ne... Setelah itu kita makan siang bersama." kata Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana sambil terus membelai rambut Suho.

"Aku tidak lapar!" kata Suho tegas dan kemudian bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Baby...Suho...Ada apa sebenarnya?Kenapa baby tiba-tiba ketus sama Mommy dan Daddy?Oiya, kemana Minho?" tanya Kyuhyun terus menerus sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Suho.

Mendengar deru langkah Mommynya yang mengikuti dia, Suho pun berlari dan setibanya di kamar langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Suho terduduk membelakangi pintu. Air matanya mulai menyeruak keluar. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Mommynya yang disentuh oleh Daddynya sendiri. Dia terisak dan menumpahkan semua rasa kesal saat matanya menatap adegan romantis orang tuanya sendiri.

"Suho... Baby...Bisakah kau buka pintunya?Mommy ingin bicara denganmu Baby..." Kyuhyun terus menerus mengetuk pintu kamar putranya tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka. Siwon pun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya walaupun dirinya sendiri juga merasa khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan putra pertamanya.

"Baby... Sudahlah, biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Mungkin dia masih lelah. Nanti juga dia keluar." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Siwon yang memang tidak berpengaruh dengan perasaan khawatirnya. Dia tahu Suho marah, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini. Dia juga sudah merasa bahwa putranya ini tidak terlalu sayang dengan Daddynya, tapi dia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu dan terus meyakini bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Baby... Lebih baik kamu teruskan memasaknya dan aku akan menghubungi Minho,ne..." ucap Siwon dengan langsung, sekali lagi, menggendong Kyu ala bridal style menuju dapur.

"Aaaaah Siwonnie! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" kata Kyu sambil mencoba turun dari gendongan tetapi selalu tak berhasil. Siwon menghujani wajah Kyuhyun dengan ciuman sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengalihkan rasa khawatirnya. Ya, itulah jurus ampuh Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyunnya tersenyum lagi seperti anak kecil. Dan seperti harapan Siwon, gelak tawa karena rasa geli pun keluar dari bibir Kyuhyunnya. Tetapi sebaliknya, gelak tawa itu seperti pisau tajam yang berhasil menyayat hati Suho dan mendengar hal itu Suho semakin tidak bisa menahan airmatanya yang terus turun.

"Aku membencimu Daddy! Aku membencimu! Kau pasti membuat Cantikku jauh dariku! Aku membencimuuuuu!Lebih baik kau pergi... Biarkan aku saja yang menjaga Mommy!" kata Suho disela isak tangisnya yang tak sanggup dia hentikan.

. . . . . . . . . .

Siapa yang tahu apa yang diinginkan cinta karena cinta selalu melakukan apa yang dia mau. Cinta juga memberikan dua sisi bagi setiap insan yang dipilihnya, sisi suka dan duka. Dan ketika cinta sudah memilih kepada siapa dia akan bertaut, cinta memberikan keputusan sepenuhnya kepada insan itu untuk memilih sisi mana yang dia inginkan. Dan mengikuti jalan cinta tidak selalu terdampar dalam hamparan kebahagiaan, tetapi tidak selalu pula terdampar dalam padang derita. Hanya saja, sekali lagi, Cinta tak mau dan tak bisa disalahkan atas tautan yang sudah terpilih. Tetapi harapan dengan atas nama cinta semoga selalu berakhir bahagia walau kenyataannya memang tak selalu indah...

T.B.C

BY : GAEMGYULOVER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

~Siwon POV~

Aku memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menyiapkan makan siang untukku dan Suho, tangannya bergetar dan terlihat tidak tenang. Aku tahu dia memikirkan Baby Suho yang tiba-tiba ketus padanya. Ya, memang ini pertama kalinya untuk Kyuhyun. Aku juga memikirkan sikap putraku itu walaupun aku tampak tenang. Aku tidak tega melihat Kyuhyunku yang tampak khawatir. Aku berusaha membuat lelucon untuk menghiburnya, aku juga menggodanya dengan melakukan skinship, dia memang tersenyum bahkan tertawa,tapi itu hanya sebentar. Sudah hampir jam 3 sore dan kita masih menunggu Baby Suho keluar. Aku sudah menghubungi putraku satunya,Baby Minho, tapi dia ternyata masih latihan basket dan baru pulang nanti makan malam.

"Si... Siwonnie... Aku ingin memanggil Baby Suho untuk makan siang..." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada agak bergetar.

"Aku temani..." kata ku sambil memeluknya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri ya yang memanggilnya..." jawabnya sambil mencium pipi ku. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Aku rasa ada baiknya kalau aku tidak ikut karena aku tahu bahwa Baby Suho marahnya kepadaku, bukan kepada Mommynya. Aku berharap Baby Suho tidak marah lagi kepadanya, walaupun aku sadar mungkin dia tetap akan marah padaku. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyum Kyuhyunku kembali dan tidak merasa khawatir lagi. Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan Baby Suho marah padaku, tapi aku akan selalu mencoba untuk dekat dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia putraku, ada darahku yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Siwon POV END

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di depan kamar putranya. Dia ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya. Dia masih merasa takut, takut kalau Baby Suho tetap tidak mau menemuinya. Tapi mau tidak mau, dia harus bisa membuat putranya mau berbicara dengannya.

"Baby Suho...Makan siang dulu Baby...Keluar ne... Mommy tunggu di ruang makan dengan Daddy..." sekuat tenaga dia berbicara dengan nada tenang, menunggu putranya keluar. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Suho. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terdengar dari kamar.

"Baby...Buka pintunya...Baby Suho tidak lapar?Mommy masak makanan kesukaan Suho...Baby, buka pintunya ne..." Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengetuk pintu, tapi tetap nihil, tak ada hasil. Rasa khawatir mulai muncul lagi. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar sambil terus mengetuk pintu dan tak henti-hentinya berkata "Baby...Ayo makan...Mommy tidak mau Baby Suho sakit...Keluar ne, ayo makan siang dulu,ne..."

Suho hanya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ya, dia masih terduduk di belakang pintu, tak bergeming dari tadi,masih dengan linangan airmata. Dia mendengar semua kata-kata Mommynya, tapi amarah yang masih menguasainya membuat Suho enggan membuka pintu bahkan berkata balik pun tidak. Dia hanya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri "Mommy...Aku mencintaimu Mom...Mommy...Kau cantikku...Mommy hiks hiks hiks...Mommyyyyyy..."

Lama...Lama pintu tak terbuka, Siwon pun tidak tahan dan akhirnya menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk membujuk Suho keluar kamarnya. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun tetap mengetuk pintu kamar putranya dan tak pernah berhenti memanggil-manggil Baby Suho.

"Baby...Suho belum mau keluar juga?" pertanyaan Siwon pun hanya mendapat gelengan dari Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun tetap mengetuk pintu, bahunya mulai bergetar, Siwon pun akhirnya hilang kesabaran. Dia bisa bertahan dengan apapun yang menyiksanya, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa untuk melihat Kyuhyunnya menangis. Siwon selalu berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyunnya bahagia walaupun dia sering meninggalkannya karena airmata Kyuhyun sangat berharga baginya dan setiap kali dia melihat airmata Kyuhyunnya, setiap kali itu pula dia merasa sangat sakit dan merasa tak layak sebagai pendamping Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang, Siwon tahu Kyuhyunnya menangis, menangis karena sesuatu yang belum pernah dijelaskan dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dijelaskan. Sesuatu yang memang di luar batas normal. Siwon merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dari belakang "Ssssst...Baby...Tolong jangan menangis...Mungkin Suho sedang tidur..." kata Siwon menenangkan. Kyuhyun semakin terisak dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda dia tetap ingin bertemu Baby Suhonya. Siwon ikut mengetuk pintu kamar Suho dengan keras, ya, dia terbawa emosi, dia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun menangis lebih lama.

"Baby Suho! Buka pintunya! Daddy ingin bicara denganmu Baby..." kata Siwon agak berteriak. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Siwon, dia mencoba menghentikan tangan Siwon yang mengetuk keras pintu kamar Suho. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir dan Siwon tetap memanggil putranya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Baby Suho...Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Kamu sudah dewasa Baby! Kalau ada masalah selesaikan dengan baik-baik, jangan malah menutup diri. Daddy tahu Baby Suho punya masalah, jadi tolong, keluar dan bicarakan dengan Mommy atau Daddy, jangan seperti ini! Kalau Baby Suho marah sama Daddy, Daddy terima tapi tolong jelaskan alasannya, jangan seperti ini. Baby hanya membuat Mommy mu sedih dan menangis! Tolong Baby... Kalaupun Baby Suho tidak mau bertemu dengan Daddy, tolong buka pintu untuk Mommy, ne..." kata Siwon tegas. Ketegasan kata-kata Siwon membuat Suho mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang diteriakkan di balik pintunya walaupun dia menutup telinganya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendengar kata "airmata". Kata itu membuat Suho tak berpikir lagi, segera dia membuka pintu yang dikuncinya. Dengan mata sembab dan pipi masih basah, Suho berdiri di depan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan keluarnya Suho langsung memeluk putranya itu. Airmata semakin mengalir. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah tahu mengapa dia merasa takut dengan keadaan putranya. Dia memeluk erat putranya dan semakin terisak. Suho yang merasakan bajunya basah karena airmata merasa sangat bersalah. Kedua tangannya segera meraih wajah sang Mommy. Hati suho mencelos melihat mata Mommynya yang merah karena menangis dan pipinya yang masih sangat basah dengan airmata. Suho sangat merasa bersalah melihat keadaan Mommynya seperti itu. Bukankah selama ini dia yang selalu berjanji untuk menjaga Mommynya, bukankah dia selama ini yang selalu bertekad untuk selalu mebuat Mommynya selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Tapi sekarang, mengapa malah dia yang membuat sang Mommy menangis untuknya, untuk keegoisannya. Egois kah Suho?Atau itu hanya perasaan takut untuk kehilangan orang yang dicintainya? Suho sendiri tak tahu apa yang menjadi jawaban dari sikapnya. Dia hanya ingin sang Mommy untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baby Suho...Maafkan Mommy kalau Mommy menyakiti Suho, tapi Mommy mohon jangan hindari Mommy...hiks hiks hiks hiks..." Kyuhyun tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak menangis, dia memegang kedua tangan Suho dengan erat yang dengan lembutnya menangkup kedua pipinya. Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Suho kemudian memeluk Mommynya dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayang yang terlalu besar dia rasakan. Dia hanya ingin memberikan kehangatan dan menebus kesalahan yang baru saja dia lakukan, tanpa menghiraukan Daddy nya yang menatap tajam terhadap Suho. Oh...Seandainya Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana tatapan suaminya terhadap putranya sendiri, pasti dia semakin menangis karena hanya dengan tatapan itu, mungkin sesuatu yang akan merusak ketentraman keluarga sempurnanya akan sedikit terusik.

"Bisakah kita makan siang sekarang?" tanya Siwon yang memecah kesunyian dan tentunya menghentikan pelukan Suho terhadap Mommynya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Siwon, Suho segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menuju meja makan. Dengan senyuman yang diberikan putranya itu,Kyuhyun kembali merasa damai. Segera Suho bersandar di tubuh Mommynya sambil berjalan. Dan Siwon, dia hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan malas.

Sesampainya di meja makan,Kyuhyun mengambilkan makanan untuk Siwon, dengan terus tersenyum Kyuhyun melayani suaminya. Tetapi ada saja yang dilakukan Suho untuk menghentikan perhatian Kyuhyun untuk Siwon. Dia tidak henti-hentinya bertanya Kyuhyun ingin makan banyak atau sedikit, atau sekedar memuji betapa dia senang dengan masakan Mommynya dan betapa dia berterima kasih karena sudah masak makanan kesukaan Suho. Melihat tingkah Suho, Siwon hanya mencoba tenang dan sesekali bilang "Makan yang banyak big boy!". Kyuhyun semakin bahagia dengan situasi seperti itu karena dia pikir tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan keluarganya. Ketika mereka sedang menikmati makan siang, telpon berdering. Kyuhyun bergegas untuk mengangkatnya karena dia merasa kalau itu putranya yang satu lagi,Minho, dan perasaan seorang ibu memang benar, Minho lah yang menelpon.

"Mommyyyyy...I miss you..." teriak Minho.

"Baby Minho...kalau kangen Mommy cepat pulang...Mommy dan Daddy juga kangen dengan Minho. Baby sudah makan siang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ini baru makan siang Mom...Baru selesai latihan basketnya..."

"Cepet pulang baby..."

"Mommyyy setelah makan masih ada latihan lagi sebentar, aku sudah bilang Daddy kalau pulang ketika makan malam...Aku rindu masakan Mommy..."

"Owww...kalau begitu lain kali Minho harus bawa bekal dari rumah kalau ada latihan basket lagi,ne..." kata Kyuhyun menggoda putranya karena dia tahu bahwa putranya satu itu tidak mungkin mau membawa bekal, ya, harga diri sebagai pria yang jadi alasannya. Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum ketika Minho selalu mengatakan kata-kata itu karena hal itu membuktikan padanya bahwa putranya sudah dewasa.

"Andwae Mooooom...Minho tidak akan pernah bawa bekal ke sekolah!" teriaknya dari seberang sana yang entah mengapa terdengar lucu di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu baby Minho bohong ketika bilang rindu masakan Mommy..." goda Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaargh Mommyyyy...bukan begitu, serius Minho rindu masakan Mommy. Ini Minho makan di kantin dan rasanya tidak enak!" teriak Minho lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun terkikik. Kyuhyun selalu bahagia dekat dengan putranya sampai-sampai dia lupa dengan makan siangnya sendiri.

Suho yang ada di meja makan dengan Daddy merasa menunggu terlalu lama dan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa semangat.

"Baby Suho...kenapa tidak dimakan makanannya?" tanya Siwon mencoba memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan tanpa Mommy!" jawab Suho dingin.

"Kalau kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan seperti itu, kau hanya akan membuat Mommy sedih karena merasa masakannya tidak enak..."

"Aku hanya makan dengan Mommy! Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang tadi kalau masakan Mommy enak! Daddy tidak dengar?" kata Suho dengan nada tetap dingin.

Tidak tahan dengan sikap baby Suhonya, Siwon pun berdiri meninggalkan meja makan menuju baby Kyu nya. Dengan cepat, Siwon melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di tubuh ramping istrinya dan tak henti-hentinya menciumi kepala istrinya.

"Siapa yang telpon baby...Kau keasyikan ngobrol sampai melupakanku dan Suho di meja makan..." kata Siwon manja.

"Mommy...aku mendengar suara Daddy..Benar itu Daddy kan?" Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum mengetahui suaminya yang memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Ne...Ini ada Daddy...Baby Minho mau berbicara dengannya?"

"Aniyo...sudah bosan bicara dengan Daddy kekekekeke" kata Minho dengan suara sengaja dikeraskan agar Daddynya dengar.

Siwon pun langsung menyambar telpon yang dipegang Kyu:"Wow wow wow...Putra Daddy sudah bosan dengan Daddynya sendiri?Awas kau big boy kalau sampai di rumah!" kata Siwon bercanda.

"Ah...apa sih yang bisa Daddy lakukan untuk melawan Minho. Daddy juga tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Minho maen game hahahahaha" balas Minho dengan evilnya. Siwon hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dengan ucapan putranya itu, tapi putranya memang benar, dia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Ya!Baby Minho...Sebenarnya Daddy hanya mengalah padamu karena Daddy tidak mau Mommy mu marah-marah ke Daddy karena membuat putranya kecewa!" kata Siwon tak mau kalah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus terkikik dengan kelakuan suami dan putranya itu, dan kesalahan telah mereka lakukan, Suho sendiri di meja makan, menunggu Mommy yang akan makan siang dengannya, tapi dia hanya mendapatkan kesendirian. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal besar tetapi rasa emosi yang masih ada di hatinya membuat amarahnya kembali meja makan dan berlari ke kamarnya. Lagi, dia menyaksikan Daddynya memeluk mesra Mommynya dengan telpon di telinganya. Segera dia berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. Deg! Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi merasa bersalah terhadap Suho. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan putranya dan membuatnya makan sendirian. Siwon juga lagi-lagi harus berusaha membuat Kyuhyunnya tidak khawatir walaupun dia juga sangat khawatir.

"It's ok Baby..." kata Siwon menenangkan, tapi Kyuhyun tetap nampak gelisah. Dia pun mengambil telpon yang ada pada Siwon: "Baby Minho...Mommy tinggal dulu ya...Baby ngobrol sama Daddy saja kalau latihan belum dimulai..."

"Ne Mom... Memangnya Mommy mau kemana?"

"Melihat hyungmu sebentar..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung memberikan telponnya ke Siwon. Dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Suho-Minho. Hatinya takut ketika memegang knob pintu, dia berdoa semoga pintu tidak dikunci. Dan... Klek...pintu pun terbuka. Rasa lega menghampiri Kyuhyun dan dengan tersenyum dia mendekati Suho yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan menghadap tembok. Disentuhnya kepala Suho dengan lembut.

"Baby...Baby Suho sudah selesai makannya?" katanya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Suho tetap tak bersuara, menolehkan wajah pun tidak. Dia hanya diam seolah-olah tidak ingin menunjukkan emosinya di depan Mommy yang sangat dicintainya.

"Baby...Baby ganti pakaian dulu,ne... Oiya, tadi Mommy bicara sama Minho, jadi tidak bisa menemani Suho makan. Maafkan Mommy ya...Kasihan dongsaengmu, katanya makanan di kantin tidak enak...Di..." kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong ketika Suho tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung pergi menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengambil kaos dan celana pendeknya kemudian langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk ganti, tetap dalam diam dan tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Hati Kyuhyun tidak tenang lagi melihat putranya bersikap seperti itu. Dia tetap menunggu Suho keluar dari kamar mandi. Seketika pintu terbuka,Kyuhyun menghamburkan diri untuk memeluk putranya.

"Baby...Maafkan Mommy...Tolong jangan diamkan Mommy...Suho boleh memukul Mommy kalau itu bisa membuat Suho memaafkan Mommy...Baby...Bicaralah dengan Mommy..." tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun berbicara dengan memeluk Suho, tetapi Suho hanya diam. Seandainya Mommynya tahu apa yang dia rasakan untuknya, seandainya Mommynya tahu betapa dia terluka tiap kali dia melihat Mommynya memperhatikan orang lain selain dirinya. Tetapi sayangnya, Suho lah yang tak pernah tahu betapa cinta yang dia rasakan untuk Mommynya sudah melebihi batas normal, bahkan jauh di atas normal. Suho mencoba melepaskan diri dari sang Mommy dan menuju tempat tidurnya lagi dan menghadap tembok. Kyuhyun semakin gelisah tak karuan melihat sikap putranya. Sejak kapan baby Suho nya berani melepaskan pelukannya padahal biasanya dialah orang yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari dirinya.

"Ba..."

"Mommy boleh pergi kalau tidak ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan denganku. Tutup pintunya, aku ingin istirahat." kata Suho memotong kata Kyuhyun.

"Baby...Ke-kenapa Suho bersikap dingin lagi pada Mommy?Mommy tidak akan meninggalkan Suho sebelum Suho bersikap seperti biasanya pada Mommy..."

...

...

...

Tidak ada kata lagi yang terucap dari bibir Suho. Bukan karena dia malas menyahuti,tetapi airmatanya kembali mengalir seiring rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Mommynya, tetapi ketika emosi menguasainya, dia membalik keinginannya dengan mengabaikan orang yang dicintainya. Hatinya berkecamuk "Putra macam apa kau ini sampai tega membuat Mommy sendiri merasa bersalah tanpa tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan?". Pikiran itu semakin membuatnya menangis dalam diam. Di sisi lain,Kyuhyun sebagai Mommynya terus berusaha untuk membuat putranya bersikap seperti sebelumnya dan dia yakin bahwa dengan pelukan dan sentuhan-sentuhannya, dia pasti bisa membuat putranya kembali tersenyum.

"Baby...Mommy boleh berbaring di sebelah Suho kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung membaringkan diri di sebelah putranya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Suho. Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut Suho.

"Mommy tidak akan pergi dari sisi Suho...Mommy akan selalu ada untuk Suho...Suho juga berjanji akan selalu menjaga Mommy...Suho juga berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Mommy, ta-tapi kenapa sekarang Suho seperti ini? Mom-mommy merasa Suho tidak lagi menyayangi Mommy...Baby Suho...Tolong jangan membuat Mommy takut, sikap Suho membuat Mommy takut...Maafkan Mommy sudah tidak bisa menjaga Suho, tapi Mommy sangat menyayangi Suho,putra Mommy..." Kyuhyun terus berucap dan tanpa terasa dia sendiri juga berlinangan airmata...Tangannya melingkar di perut Suho dan kepalanya berada di ceruk leher Suho. Sekuat tenaga Suho menahan diri untuk tetap tak peduli, tapi lagi-lagi,pertahanannya jatuh ketika mendapati lehernya basah oleh airmata Mommynya. "Mengapa semua jadi seperti ini?Bukankah dia hanya ingin kebahagiaan dan senyum sang Mommy?Tetapi mengapa harus airmata lagi yang diberikannya?" Betapa sakit hati Suho, emosi membuatnya menyakiti Cintanya, Cinta yang selalu cantik baginya. Tanpa sadar Suho mulai menggenggam tangan Mommynya yang melingkar di perutnya. Dielusnya dengan lembut sebagai tanda bahwa dia masih sangat menyayangi Mommynya. Perlahan, dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sang Mommy. Kyuhyun pun terkejut, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Suho. Beberapa detik mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Kemudian jemari-jemari Suho mulai menyentuh pipi gembul Mommynya untuk menghapus airmatanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan memegang jemari Suho yang berada di pipinya.

"Baby Suho...Maafkan Mommy...Baby Suho tidak boleh menjauh dari Mommy karena Baby Suho yang selalu menjaga Mommy selama ini..." Suho tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Mommynya.

"Mommy...Berhenti berbicara! Suho berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Mommy dan akan selalu menjaga Mommy. Maafkan Suho Mom sudah membuat Mommy seperti ini...Maafkan Suho...Su Suho hanya cemburu kalau Mommy lebih dekat dengan yang lain...Su Suho hanya hanya ingin Mommy selalu di dekat Suho...Apa itu salah Mom?" kata Suho dengan terisak. Hati Kyuhyun sakit sekali mendengar pertanyaan dari putranya itu, dan Kyuhyun pun juga tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikan kepada Suho. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan adalah memeluk putranya dengan erat sebagai balasan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Baik-baik saja"?Apa benar akan seperti itu?Entahlah...Semua mendadak absurd bagi Kyuhyun. Dia memaksa otaknya untuk selalu berpikir positif karena semua untuk kesempurnaan keluarganya. Sempurna?Hahahaha...Itu masih jauh untuk dicapai dan dia belum menyadari betapa keluarnya jauh dari kata sempurna! Tidak kah dia bisa menangkap arti kata "cemburu" yang baru saja diucapkan putra kesayangannya?Tidak kah dia menyadari bahwa perhatian putra kesayangannya itu di atas batas normal?Cho Kyuhyun...Apakah kau tidak bisa lagi membedakan rasa sayang sebagai keluarga dan rasa sayang sebagai kekasih?

Sementara di pintu masuk,seorang Daddy dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir terus menatap apa yang terjadi di atas ranjang salah satu putranya. Istrinya memeluk erat Suho seakan-akan mereka tidak akan bertemu kembali dan Suho juga seperti itu. Siwon mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi, mungkin karena itulah yang dulu dia rasakan ketika mereka masih pacaran. Entah sejak kapan dia menyaksikan apa yang terjadi antara istri dan putranya, yang dia sadari sekarang hanyalah membuat Suho tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyunnya. Salahkah dia?Oh...apa yang akan terjadi kalau Siwon memang akan memisahkan Kyuhyun dari putranya?Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah nyawa Suho dan putra-putra Choi adalah nyawa Kyuhyun juga?Besar tanggung jawab Siwon untuk tetap membuat keluarganya tampak sempurna. Apalagi dia juga sebenarnya menginginkan Kyuhyun untuknya ketika dia berada di sisinya, tapi apa yang dia dapat?Kepingan-kepingan emosi dari putranya sendiri, taburan kekhawatiran dari istrinya sendiri, hanya itukah yang dia dapatkan ketika dia ingin kebahagiaan menyambutnya di rumahnya sendiri?Menyedihkan...tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang selain berusaha untuk menjauhkan Suho dari Cintanya. Ya, dia sadar kalau dia akan dibenci putranya sendiri tapi biarlah dia menjadi egois untuk saat ini.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun dan Suho. Dia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyunnya dan Suho yang ternyata tertidur. Siwon bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah membelai pipi Kyuhyunnya. Betapa dia ingin melihat pipi itu tak lagi dihampiri oleh airmata, betapa dia selalu berdoa agar kedua pipi itu selalu terangkat karena senyum dan tawa Kyuhyunnya, tapi sekarang, sudah berapa kali ,sejak dia pulang, dia menyaksikan pipi itu selalu saja dipenuhi airmata. Dimana janji seorang CHOI yang selalu bilang akan selalu membuat Kyuhyunnya tersenyum bahagia?Sudahkah dia melupakan janjinya?Memilih untuk menjadi artis membuatnya jauh dari putra-putranya dan istrinya, dan itu sudah pasti menjauhkan dia dari penepatan sebuah janji. Janji yang dia buat sendiri untuk sebuah kesempurnaan hidup. Tapi apa sekarang?Sempurna hanyalah kata yang nampaknya semakin sulit untuk dituliskan dalam gambaran keluarganya.

Siwon mengarahkan kedua tangannyan untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Suho dan mulai menggendongnya untuk pergi dari kamar itu. Ya, dia tidak akan diam lagi kalau kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Suho berlebihan. Tapi tangan Suho terlalu cepat bereaksi, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya, betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika dia membuka mata, Daddynya membawa Cintanya untuk meninggalkannya. Dengan menggenggam tangan Siwon, yang lebih bisa dikatakan mencengkeram, dia menatap tajam Daddynya sendiri.

"Biarkan Mommy tidur disini bersamaku!" katanya tegas.

"Baby...Apa kau tidak kasihan sama Mommy, tempat tidurmu terlalu kecil untuk ditempati dua orang. Biarkan Daddy memindahkan Mommy ke kamar kami,ne..." jawab Siwon tenang. Ya, dia tidak mau emosi karena dia tidak ingin Kyuhyunnya bangun. Kyuhyun sudah cukup lelah untuk pertengkaran-pertengkaran hari ini.

"Biarkan dia disini bersamaku...Aku ingin tidur dengan Mommy seb-seb-sebentar...A-Aku...Nan-nan nanti malam Daddy kan bisa bersama Mommy..." kata Suho terbata-bata karena sambil menahan airmata yang dalam satu kedipan saja pasti sudah menyeruak keluar membasahi pipinya. Disini,lagi-lagi, kesabaran dan pikiran dewasa seorang Choi Siwon diuji. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?Bukankah dia mengambil Kyuhyun untuk menjauhkannya dari kedekatan berlebihan antara putra dan mommynya?Dan ketika seorang buah hatinya meminta dengan tatapan iba dan mata penuh dengan airmata, harusnya dia tetap membiarkan kedekatan itu berlanjut?Tidak...Siwon tidak boleh lemah, dia harus tegas, dia harus menjalankan apa yang sudah diputuskan. Masalah kebencian yang pasti akan dia terima,dia abaikan begitu saja.

"Mommy akan tidur di kamar kami! Daddy akan membawa Mommy, terserah Baby Suho marah atau benci Daddy. Daddy hanya tidak mau Mommy sakit!"

"Ta-tapi...Dad..."

"Tidak ada tapi lagi Baby! Kali ini Baby Suho harus menghargai Daddy! Dan satu lagi: Baby Suho sudah dewasa, jangan terlalu manja dengan Mommy. Dan sikap Suho hari ini benar-benar membuat Mommy banyak mengeluarkan airmata! Baby Suho tahu kan kalau Daddy sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang membuat Mommy menangis! Dan...Dimana janji Suho yang katanya akan selalu membuat Mommy bahagia?" Dengan mengakhiri kata-kata itu Siwon meninggalkan Suho yang berlinangan airmata. Sudah tak bisa lagi dia menahan airmatanya melihat Cintanya yang dijauhkan dari dirinya, belum lagi apa yang dikatakan Daddynya juga ada benarnya. Dia menangis menyadari betapa dia sendiri adalah orang yang masih bodoh, orang yang hanya memberikan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dari janjinya. Dia lemah! Ya, dia hanyalah orang yang lemah karena cintanya sendiri.

Bukankah cinta selalu memberikan kekuatan kepada insan yang dihinggapinya?Tapi mengapa cinta membuat insan juga lemah?Apakah kekuatan atau kelemahan yang diberikan oleh cinta dilihat dari seberapa murni cinta itu?Kalau memang seperti itu, lantas adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa itu kemurnian cinta?Dan dari segi mana cinta itu bisa dikatakan murni?

BY: GAEMGYULOVER

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Siwon memandangi Kyuhyunnya yang lelap tertidur di ranjang mereka berdua. Dia dengan penuh cinta mengusap pipi chubby istri tercintanya. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya. "Baby...Mianhae...Aku masih belum bisa menjadi kebahagiaan untukmu. Aku hanya menjadi orang yang membuatmu sedih dan kesepian. Baby...Aku berjanji,aku akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku setelah syuting terakhir. Aku ingin selalu di sampingmu Baby dengan putra-putra kita. Aku janji..." Gumam Siwon yang tanpa sadar airmatanya sudah berlinang membasahi pipinya.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyy...Daddyyyyyyyyyyyy...Hyuuuuuuuuuu uuuung...Si tampan Choi Minho sudah di sini!" Minho yang selalu membuat rumah ramai sudah sampai di rumahnya, rumah yang selalu menjadi taman hiburan sekaligus taman firdaus yang membuatnya selalu merasakan kebahagiaan.

Mendengar teriakan putranya, Siwon menghentikan jemari-jemarinya yang mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan mulai menyeka airmatanya sendiri. Siwon dengan segera beranjak ke westafel untuk mencuci muka, sedangkan Minho, sudah terbiasa untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar orang tuanya.

"Mommy... Minho sudah pulang! Boleh Minho masuk Mom?" tanya Minho dari luar kamar sembari mengetuk pintu. Siwon yang sudah membersihkan mukanya segera membuka pintu untuk melihat putranya. Tetapi, naas sekali nasib Siwon karena begitu pintu terbuka, Minho langsung masuk mencari Mommy tercintanya. Siwon hanya bisa mendengus kesal tapi dia sangat sadar bahwa putranya yang satu ini sebenarnya juga sangat menyayanginya.

"Ya!Choi Minho...Jangan kau sentuh mommy! Biarkan dia tidur!" kata Siwon menghampiri Minho yang hendak mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

"Daddy! Ini sudah tiap hari aku lakukan, selalu mencium pipi Mommy tiap pulang sekolah. Kenapa sekarang Daddy melarang?" balas Minho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Dasar anak nakal! Baby Minho harus mencium Daddy dulu sebelum mencium Mommy kalau begitu!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaattt? Andwae! Mana mungkin aku mencium Daddy! Daddy tidak menggemaskam seperti Mommy...Weeeeek!" teriak Minho tetap dengan gaya kekanak-kanakannya.

"Aish! Kau ini! Jangan cium Mommy sebelum Minho cium Daddy! Titik!" balas Siwon dengan teriakan juga.

"Andwae! Mommyyyyyyy...Daddy sudah tidak waras!" kata Minho tepat di telingan Kyuhyun. Keributan yang ditimbulkan duo Daddy-Baby Minho membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mata dengan malasnya.

"Aigo Mommy... Kenapa tidur terus? Minho laparrrrrr!" kata Minho sambil menggenggam tangan Mommy tercintanya.

"Oh...Baby Minho sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Minho sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun membalas senyuman Minho dengan langsung memeluknya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Minho. Siwon, lagi-lagi, menginterupsi adegan manis tersebut.

"Baby Minho...kamu pasti lapar kan, ayo bantu Daddy menghangatkan makanan untuk diner..." kata Siwon sambil menarik Minho dari pelukan Kyuhyunnya. Minho tidak menanggapi kata-kata Daddynya, dia malah memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik melihat dua cintanya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Baby Minho pasti lapar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"He'eh...tapi Minho tidak mau bantu Daddy di dapur, kalo bantu Mommy aku mau hehehehe" kata Minho sambil tersenyum yang ditujukan ke arah Siwon untuk menggodanya.

"Aish! Biarkan Mommy istirahat baby Minho!" kata Siwon yang langsung menarik lengan Minho menuju ke luar kamar.

"Momyyyyyyyyyy...aku hanya mau ke dapur dengan Mommy!" teriak Minho seperti anak kecil.

"Mommy akan menyusul kalian sebentar lagiiiiiiiiiiiii..." teriak Kyuhyun yang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

~In the kitchen~

"Aish...Daddy! Cuma menghangatkan makanan begini saja harus dua orang!" gerutu Minho.

"Ini supaya baby Minho bisa menyiapkan makanan sendiri kalau Mommy sedang sibuk!"

"Ya Daddy! Asal Daddy tahu ya kalau aku selalu bantu Mommy menyiapkan makanan ketika Daddy tidak di rumah! Aku dan Suho hyung juga selalu bantu Mommy nyiapin sarapan!"

Mendengar nama Suho, Siwon langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Minho. Dia teringat Suho yang pasti tadi menangis. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa khawatir dalam dirinya. Dia ingin sekali melihat Suhonya, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Suho semakin membencinya. Serba salah, ya Siwon merasa serba salah.

"mmm...Baby Minho...Mandilah segera, biar Daddy yang melanjutkan semua. Oh iya...ajak hyung mu untuk siap-siap makan malam ya..." pinta Siwon.

"Yakin Daddy tidak butuh bantuan?" kata Minho dengan smirknya.

"Sangat yakin baby!" jawab Siwon sambil menghentikan aktifitas Minho dan mendorongnya untuk meninggalkan dapur.

Minho pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia terkejut melihat hyungnya yang mengompres kedua matanya. Karena penasaran,Minho pun mendekati hyungnya...

"Ya hyung...kau kenapa?Kenapa dengan mata hyung?"

"Aish Minho! Jangan banyak tanya! Mata hyung cuma lelah...Hyung ingin keliatan segar dengan mengompres mata ini! Sudah sana...mandi saja! Kau tau kan kalau keringatmu itu bau!"

"Enak saja! Walapun aku berkeringat banyak, tapi aku tetap wangi! Aku kan selalu memakai parfum yang dibelikan Mommy!" teriak Minho tidak terima sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah meninju lengan hyungnya ringan.

"Mommy...Kau selalu yang terbaik...Aku sudah merindukanmu Mommy...Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi..." teriak Suho dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Suho membuka kompresan yang diletakkan pada kedua matanya. Dia puas karena kedua matanya sudah terlihat segar dan tidak bengkak lagi.

"Heeeemmm...Bagus lah...Dengan begini aku tidak membuat Mommy khawatir lagi. Mommy...mulai sekarang aku hanya akan membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa..." kata Suho dalam hati dengan tersenyum. Minho yang keluar dari kamar mandi mendelik heran melihat hyungnya yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Wajar lah karena Suho memang selalu menjadi sosok yang cool di mata Minho.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung?" kata Minho sedikit mengagetkan Suho.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa?" tanya Suho balik.

"Kalau tidak kenapa-napa,kenapa hyung senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh senyum?"

"Ya hyung! Aku kan tanya baik-baik! Kenapa jawabanmu malah ketus."

"Pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal Minho-ah!"

"Apanya yang tidak masuk akal?" teriak Minho.

"Aish Minho! Kenapa kau suka sekali teriak!"

"Sudahlah...aku mau makan malam...Lapar!"

Suho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Sesaat kemudian dia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan sempat berhenti karena, lagi, teriakan Minho...

"Ya Hyung! Kau tidak ikut makan malam?"

"Aish! Berhenti berteriak Minho! Tentu saja aku ikut, hyung cuci muka dulu!"

"Okeeeee...kalau begitu aku duluan hyung gabung dengan Daddy dan Mommy..." katanya sambil melenggang meninggalkan kamar.

Dua sejoli terlihat sibuk menata meja, ya Kyuhyun membantu suaminya menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Siwon tersenyum melihat cintanya yang begitu serius menata makanan dan peralatan makan di meja makan. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke Siwon. Dengan mata yang melotot, yang tentu saja membuatnya semakin menggemaskan di mata Siwon, dia seolah-olah bertanya "kenapa kau tersenyum?". Tanpa ada kata-kata pun, Siwon juga seolah-olah mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya meggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyunnya. Dia rengkuh tubuh kecil di depannya dengan lembut. Dia hirup aroma BabyKyu nya yang selalu jadi parfum favoritnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai pasangan hidupnya ini, dalam hati dia selalu berdo'a semoga Tuhan selalu menjaga BabyKyu nya dan mengijinkan dirinya sebagai selamanya orang yang selalu mengukir bahagia untuk Cinta yang direngkuhnya ini.

"ehm...ehm...eeeehhhhhhhhhhhhmmm..." suara Minho mengagetkan mereka berdua yang sedang dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Eh...Baby Minho sudah disini ya..." kata Kyuhyun canggung dengan muka yang agak kaget.

"Mommy sini! Duduk dengan Minho! Nanti saja dilanjutkan lovey-dovey nya dengan Daddy...Minho sudah lapar!" kata Minho sambil menarik Mommynya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya Baby Minho! Apa-apaan kau ini! Mommy duduk di sebelah Daddy!" teriak Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Ya Daddy! Selalu seperti ini kalau Daddy di rumah! Sekarang waktunya Mommy sama jagoan-jagoannya! Ntar juga Daddy berduaan terus sama Mommy di kamar!" teriak Minho yang sukses dapat jitakan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Aish Mommy! Kenapa aku dijitak?" kata Minho dengan monyony-monyong tidak terima.

"Kau ini!Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Yang "tidak-tidak" bagaimana maksud Mommy..."tanya Minho balik dengan mata melotot.

"Aish...sudahlah...Ayo kita makan!" kata Siwon menginterupsi.

Ketika Siwon dan Minho mulai mengambil makanan mereka, Kyuhyun malah terlihat tidak tenang, ya, jagoan dia yang satunya belum juga muncul. "Apa Baby Suho masih marah padaku?" tanya nya dalam hati sambil menunduk. Tapi hal tersebut dijawab dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang. Ya, baby Suho nya memeluknya dari belakang seolah-olah menjawab bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada Mommynya, Mommy yang sangan dicintainya.

"B-baby Suho..." sontak Kyuhyun kaget melihat dua tangan menggelayut manja di lehernya. Aroma tubuh Suho yang khas membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudah siapa yang memeluknya. Siwon juga dibuat kaget dengan sikap Suho, hanya Minho yang asyik dengan makanannya. Ya...Minho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Malam Mommy...Malam Daddy..." sapa Suho yang berubah dari sikapnya tadi siang. Siwon terbelalak kaget dengan sapaan Suho, tapi dia yakin bahwa Suho tidak ingin membuat suasana makan malam menjadi canggung.

"Malam Baby...Ayo sini...Kita makan malam bersama!" kata Siwon sambil tangannya langsung menyiapkan piring untuk Suho.

"Baby Suho...ba-baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih kaget dengan sikap Suho.

"Mommy...Aku lapar..." kata Suho singkat sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum untuk Mommynya.

"Sini...Baby Suho harus makan yang banyak..." kata Siwon dengan semangat mengambilkan nasi yang sangat banyak.

"Ini masakan yang Mommy buat tadi siang,Baby pasti suka..." kata Siwon lagi. Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Siwon dan berhadapan dengan Mommynya.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memandangi putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Ya Mommy! Kenapa memandangi Suho hyung terus! Dia nanti ke-GR-an!" kata Minho yang sebenarnya dari tadi memperhatikan Mommynya.

"Ya!Minho-ah! memangnya kenapa kalau Mommy memandangiku! Aku memang tampan kok! Kata orang-orang juga aku sangat mirip Daddy!" protes Suho.

Mendengar kata-kata Suho, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut. Benarkah Suho sudah baik-baik saja?Benarkah Suho kembali menjadi Suho yang dulu?

"Iya kan Daddy? Aku mirip Daddy kan?" tanya Suho langsung ke Daddy nya dengan menunjukkan senyum malaikat nya. Damai...Hati Kyuhyun terasa begitu damai melihat momen itu. Momen ini yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa dia namja yang beruntung, sangat beruntung dengan keluarga sempurnanya. Sedangkan Siwon, dalam hati dia terus berdoa agar semua ini takkan berhenti, dia ingin menikmati semua ini lebih lama. Sejenak dia melirik BabyKyu nya yang tersenyum penuh bahagia melihat sikap putra sulungnya, itu...itu adalah hal yang selalu ingin dilihat Siwon setiap kali dia menghembuskan nafasnya. Senyum babyKyu nya itulah yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa tidak ada masalah di dunia ini, hanya kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan, hanya dengan melihat BabyKyu nya tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya Daddy...kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Suho dengan muka yang terlihat imut dan bibir yang monyong. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung meraih tangan Suho yang berada di depannya. Siwon pun tersenyum dan akhirnya mengacak rambut baby Suho nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya Baby...Kau sangat mirip dengan Daddy..." kata Siwon dan Kyuhyun berbarengan. Suho tersenyum mendengar jawaban kedua orang tuanya. Dia menatap Mommynya dengan senyum terbaiknya dan meremas lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang jemarinya. Tanpa disadari, tatapan Siwon berubah menjadi tatapan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ya, dia pun menyadari bahwa belum ada yang berubah dengan putra sulungnya, tapi Siwon tidak tahu mengapa sikap Suho berubah menjadi seperti Suho yang dulu lagi. Siwon bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Suho. Tapi hati terdalam Siwon memberontak "Apa pantas seorang Daddy mencurigai putranya sendiri?". Melihat suaminya terdiam, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati suaminya. Dikalungkan lengannya ke leher Siwon dan mencium pipinya sekilas. Oh...Betapa romantisnya scene di meja makan itu...Minho putra bungsu hanya bisa mendelik dan berteriak...

"Ya! Daddy! Mommy! Sekarang waktunya makan, bukan sesi bercinta!"

"Minho ya! Jaga ucapanmu!" kata Suho dengan dingin.

"Ya hyung! Itu salah mereka...Kenapa hyung melotot kepadaku?" protes Suho.

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan putra-putranya. Oh Kyuhyun...Tidak bisakah kau menyadari sesuatu dalam tatapan dan perkataan Suho? Tidak kah kau rasakan rasa tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang menurutmu biasa saja untuk suamimu?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Minho yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Dipeluknya dengan sayang putra bungsunya tersebut sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Mommy minta maaf Baby..." katanya sambil tetap memeluk putranya.

"Mommy ga perlu peluk-peluk! Ayo makan...Minho lapaaaaaaaaaaarrr..."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun mengambilkan porsi makan yang cukup banyak untuk Minho.

"Makan yang banyak Baby..."

"Tentu saja Mommy!"

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin mengambilkan lauk dan sayur untuk Suho, Suho menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun...

"Suho bisa ambil sendiri Mom... Mommy ambilin Daddy saja..." kata Suho dengan lembut dan dengan tersenyum. Betapa Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sikap dewasa Suho...Betapa dia bangga dengan sikap Suho yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Sekali lagi...Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak putra sulungnya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu. Kyuhyun menghampiri Suho dan mencium pipinya sekilas sebelum mengambilkan makanan untuk suaminya. Hanya sedikit ciuman dari Kyuhyun, wajah Suho begitu memerah seakan malu. Siwon hanya menatap perubahan wajah putra sulungnya dengan malas seakan tahu apa yang Suho rasakan saat itu.

"Siwonnie...Ayo makan...Jangan banyak melamun yeobo..." kata Kyuhyun dengan memberikan piring yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"Eoh? Banyak sekali Baby? Aku kan bukan Baby Minho yang suka makan kkkkk"

"Ya Daddy! Daddy mengataiku?"

"Enggak kok...Daddy cuma bilang kalo Daddy tidak terlalu banyak makan seperti Baby Minho." jawab Siwon ringan.

"Sudah...sudah...Jangan berdebat lagi! Siwonnie harus menghabiskan makanannya. Kau terlihat kurus Wonnie...Jadi selama di rumah, kau harus makan banyak! Kalau tidak mau, aku yang akan selalu menyuapi mu Wonnie..." kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"uhuk...uhuk...uhuuuuk...uhuk..."

"Baby Suho...makannya pelan-pelan saja!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Mommy..."

"Hyung seperti anak kecil saja!" celetuk Minho. Sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Suho langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mommy...Mommy makan saja..." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan kata-kata Suho, tetapi di pihak lain, Siwon sangat sadar kalau Baby Suhonya sebenarnya tidak suka dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu perhatian kepadanya.

~ Dinner End~

Kyuhyun membersihkan meja makan dibantu Siwon. Minho langsung beranjak ke kamarnya setelah puas ngobrol dengan orang tuanya setelah makan. Suho sebenarnya juga ingin membantu Mommynya membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci peralatan makan, tapi Siwon melarangnya dan dengan halus meminta dia untuk istirahat atau belajar. Suho hanya mendengus kesal, ya kesal karena dia sangat tahu bahwa sebenarnya Siwon hanya ingin memberi jarak pada kedekatannya dengan Mommynya. Tapi, Suho tidak bisa menolak perintah halus Daddynya karena Mommynya pun setuju dengan Daddynya. Dengan berat hati, Suho pun meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamarnya.

Melihat putra-putranya tidak ada diantara mereka, Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bukannya membantu Kyuhyun mencuci peralatan makan, dia malah sibuk memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuknya.

"Aaaaahhh...Hentikan Wonnie...Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baby...Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan menikmati istriku, boleh kan?hmmmmm..." bisik Siwon seduktif yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Ta-tapi Wonnie...Kau pasti masih capek, kan baru tadi pagi kau kembali ke rumah ini..." jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Ya, Kyuhyun masih saja gugup ketika Siwon meminta jatahnya sebagai suami.

"No...No...No Baby...Kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pernah capek untuk urusan yang satu itu..." kata Siwon disela-sela ciumannya di leher belakang Kyuhyun.

"Aaah...Wonnie...Bi-Biarkan aku menyelesaikan i-ini dulu...Aouch..." jawab Kyuhyun yang juga kaget karena Siwon meremas bubble-buttnya...

"Eeehhhm...Baby...I do miss you..."

"I miss you too, my lovely Siwonnie...I do miss you..." Kyuhyun pun meraih kepala Siwon untuk menangkap bibir suaminya, bibir yang sangat dia rindukan...tak bisa lagi otaknya berpikir jernih, tak bisa lagi tangannya melanjutkan apa yang tadi dikerjakannya karena otak dan tubuhnya seakan bekerja sama untuk menyambut keinginan Siwonnya...menguntai momen yang indah bagi mereka berdua...

Seberkas cahaya indah menyusup diantara sejoli yang meyakini bahwa hidup ini sempurna, hidup mereka berdua...Tapi lupakah mereka dengan dua orang yang lain?

Ya, hidup ini sempurna kalau kita memang menganggap sempurna. Tetapi ketika sesuatu menggores kesempurnaan itu, bisakah kita tetap percaya kalau hidup ini masih sempurna?

BY : GAEMGYULOVER

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

Rated : M

This is mostly smut scene! I warn you!

If you don't like it, just leave it! Don't read it!

Dengan sekejap Siwon menggendong Kyuhyunnya menuju kamar mereka, kamar yang selalu membuat mereka menyatukan keinginan atas nama cinta. Dibaringkannya dengan lembut sosok yang selalu Baby bagi seorang Choi Siwon. Ditatapnya dengan lekat Big Baby nya, mata bulat yang besar, bibir merah jambu yang sintal dan penuh serta pipi gembul dengan rona pink nya, oooh...Betapa Siwon sangat mencintai makhluk cantik nan menggemaskan yang sekarang berada di bawahnya ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bibir monyongnya.

"Kau sangat indah BabyKyu..." jawab Siwon dengan membelai pipi gembul istrinya.

"Kau bahkan terlalu indah bagiku, Wonnie..." kata Kyuhyun balik sembari tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Siwon untuk membelai choco-abs yang selalu dia sukai.

"Kau harus janji padaku untuk selalu di sisiku apapun yang terjadi Baby..." pinta Siwon sambil menciumi kening Kyuhyunnya kemudian pipinya.

"Jangan pernah kau meragukanku Wonnie...Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..." bisik Kyuhyun. Nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat membuat bulu kuduk Siwon berdiri dan nafsunya naik secara drastis. Siwon tidak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya ini tiap kali dia di dekatnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melucuti kaos yang dipakai Siwonnya dan membuangnya ke segala arah.

"Kenapa terburu-buru Baby..." tanya Siwon dengan seduktif sambil menjilat serta menggigit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aaah Wonnie...jangan gigit di pipi, sakit...Apa kata anak-anak kalau besok mereka melihat gigitan ini membekas?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus pipinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli Baby...Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Choi Siwon!" kata Siwon dengan penuh penekanan.

"Wonnie...Kita berdua milik mereka juga dan mereka berdua juga milik kita..." kata Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan menangkup di pipi suaminya. Siwon meraih kedua tangan itu dan meletakkannya di lehernya. Disentuhnya bibir plump BabyKyu nya sekilas kemudian disatukan dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Lembut, sangat lembut ciuman mereka seolah-olah menyalurkan segenap rasa rindu yang selama ini dipendam mereka, detik demi detik...menit demi menit ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut seolah-olah mereka tidak akan menyerah untuk memiliki satu sama lain.

""Eunggggg... Ahhhh...Wonhhhhhhhh... Eunggggg..." Kyuhyun terus mendesah disela ciumannya dengan Siwon, dan Siwon semakin terbuai untuk menikmati setiap jengkal bibir plump Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat dia terus menggigit-gigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai beraksi menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Kyuhyun, mengelus kulit lembut Kyuhyunnya dengan sesekali menggesekkan punggung tangannya ke kedua tonjolan kecil di balik kaos tersebut.

"eeehhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm... Eunggggg..." Siwon terus saja melakukan aksinya dan bibirnya belum melepas kulumannya di bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Ya, Siwon sangat menyukai bibir bawah Kyuhyun yang selalu nampak penuh dan menggairahkan. Tak pernah bisa dirinya untuk tidak menggigit bibir bawah itu.

"Eunggggghhhh...Wonhhhhhh..." desah Kyuhyun sambil memukul ringan dada suaminya, tanda bahwa dia membutuhkan oksigen. Mengerti akan hal itu, Siwon melepaskan pagutannya dan mulai membuka paksa kaos Kyuhyun. Secepatnya dia menyerang leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang masih bersih dan putih.

"Arrghhhhhh...Wonniehhhh... Arrghhh..." teriak kecil Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip dengan desahan ketika Siwon menjilati dan menghisapi setiap jengkal kulit lehernya. Suara merdu nan seksi itu membuat Siwon semakin bergairah untuk menghisap dan memberikan tanda yang mungkin dalam beberapa hari tidak bisa dihilangkan. Ya, Siwon ingin semua tahu bahwa Kyuhyun miliknya, bahkan dia juga ingin putra-putranya tahu bahwa Siwon lah yang lebih berhak atas Kyuhyunnya.

"Hmmmmm...kau begitu nikmat Baby...Kulitmu begitu lembut...Mendesahlah...cpkkkk...Mendesahlah untukku...cppkkkk...mmmmmm..." kata –kata Siwon membuat Kyuhyun semakin melayang dan semakin mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk memberikan Siwon akses lebih mengklaim dirinya milik Siwon seorang, malam ini...

"Arrghhh...ahhhhhhh... Arrghhh..." teriak Kyuhyun lagi ketika salah satu tangan Siwon mulai menarik-narik puting kanannya dengan gemas dan tangan satunya lagi memilin-milin tanpa henti puting kirinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah menerima sentuhan-sentuhan seorang Siwon. Ya, dia selalu terbuai dan merasa berada di dunia kenikmatan ketika Siwon memanja dan menikmati tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun pun juga tak berhenti-berhenti meremas rambut Siwon sebagai tanda dia begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukan Siwon padanya.

"Wonhhhh...Wonniehhhhh...Aaaaaahhhhh...Nikmathhhhh hhh Wonniehhhhhhhh...Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..." tergiur dengan suara seksi Kyuhyunnya, Siwon pun menghentikan kegiatan menghisap leher Kyuhyun, tetapi kedua tangannya masih tetap setia memanja puting Kyuhyun. Dia memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya karena terbalut oleh kenikmatan duniawi yang diberikannya. Siwon tersenyum bahagia memandangnya, bercak-bercak merah yang memenuhi lehernya pun membuat Siwon tersenyum puas. Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon segera meraup bibir ranum Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon menjilat-jilat bibir Kyuhyun untuk meminta akses masuk rongga mulutnya yang selalu hangat bagi Siwon. Dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun pun menyambut lidah Siwon di goa hangatnya, lidahnya menyambut lidah Siwon tetapi lidahnya tidak mengajak lidah Siwon bertarung di dalam mulutnya karena Kyuhyun sendiri pun ingin lidahnya serta rongga mulutnya dinikmati oleh Siwon. Menangkap apa yang diinginkan Babynya, Siwon pun segera menyesap lidah Kyuhyun, menghisap semua air liur yang ada kemudian menekan-nekan rongga mulut Kyuhyun, mengabsen deretan gigi Kyuhyun.

"Mmmm…. Nggg… Hhhhh...cpppkkkkk... Mmmm…. Nggg… Hhhhh...cpkkkk..." beberapa menit Siwon menikmati rongga mulut Kyuhyun, seakan sadar wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena sesak nafas akibat cumbuannya, Siwon pun melepaskan tautannya.

"hhhhhhhhhhh...hhhhmmmmmmmmhhhhh...hhhhhhhhh..." Siwon pun juga merasa ngos-ngosan dengan aksi yang dilakukan tadi, tapi kedua tangannya masih belum lelah bermain dengan puting Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat tegang dan memerah.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mendapatkan pasokan oksigen membuatnya bersemangat untuk membuka celana dan sisa pakaian yang melekat pada Siwon, setelah itu, dia melucuti pakaian bahwanya sendiri. Bibir Siwon menyunggingkan senyum melihat keagresifan BabyKyunya.

"Baby sudah tidak tahan eoh?" goda Siwon.

"Si...Siwonniehhhhhhhh...sampaihhhhhh..kaaahhhhh-k apanhhhhhhhh tanganmu bermainhhhhhhhhh di putingkuhhhhhhhh?" kata Kyuhyun disela-sela desahannya karena Siwon masih saja bermain dengan putingnya.

"ouch...aaaahhhh...ooouuuchhhhhh...Wonniehhhhhhh.. ." teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba karena tanpa aba-aba satu tangan Siwon langsung meremas gemas penis Kyuhyun yang sudah tak berbalut apa-apa. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia menjauhkan tangan Siwon di penisnya, kemudian menarik pinggang Siwon agar penisnya dapat bergesekan dengan penis Siwon. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua kakinya di punggung Siwon agar dua tubuh bagian bawah tersebut semakin melekat.

"Ahhhhhhhh Babyyyyyyhhh...Aaaaaahhhh...Ini sungguh nikmathhhh..." Siwon pun mulai meracau nikmat dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Semakin ditekannya tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan milik Kyuhyun yang membuat milik keduanya semakin tegang. Dengan posisi tersebut, tangan Kyuhyun kembali meraih wajah Siwon dan mulai menyesap bibir suaminya.

"cppppkkk...mhhhmmmmmmm...ccpppkkk...cccppppkkk... "

Lagi, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya setelah beberapa menit karena kebutuhan oksigen. Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, bibir Siwon mulai meraup salah satu puting Kyuhyun. Dijilatnya puting yang sudah menegang itu dengan semangat dan digigit-gigit ringan. Dia hanya ingin mendengar namanya di dalam desahan Kyuhyunnya dan dia tidak akan berhenti untuk membuat Kyuhyunnya mendesah malam ini.

" Enggghh...aaaaaarrrrghhhhhhhh...Wonniehhhhhhhh...i ni sangat aaahhhhhhhh nikmat...bibirmu...sangat pintar Wonniehhhhhhhhh..." pujian Kyuhyun tersebut membuat Siwon semakin semangat menyerang puting Kyuhyun, digigitnya puting itu bergantian dan dihisap-hisap kedua puting itu seolah-olah ada madu disana. Di sisi lain, Siwon merasakan bahwa tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun mulai basah. Kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwon di tubuh bagian atas plus gerakan penis keras Siwon yang tanpa henti menekan-nekan penisnya membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. Sejenak Siwon menghentikan kegiatan mulutnya.

"Kau sudah sangat basah Baby..." kata Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk dengan mata setengan terpejam dan setengan terbuka. Lidahnya keluh untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, otaknya seakan kesulitan mencari kata-kata untuk dilontarkan, raut wajahnya sudah dibalut nafsu, dia ingin menuntaskan kegiatannya ini. Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini, tangan Siwon mulai turun membelai perut one pack BabyKyunya, di setiap jengkal kulit yang sudah disentuhnya, dijilatnya kulit tersebut dan kemudian digigitnya penuh nafsu.

"Aaaaaaghhhhh...Siwonhhhhh..." teriak Kyuhyun ketika tangan Siwon mulai menggenggam juniornya. Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon langsung menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan lembut di junior Kyuhyun.

"Ha-aah… Si...Siwonhhhhhh…aaaaahhhh...Wonhhhh..." desah Kyuhyun menikmati setiap pijitan tangan Siwon di bagian bawahnya.

"Kau suka Baby?hmmmm?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil merubah pijatan itu menjadi kocokan yang lebih cepat. Puas menjilat seluruh area perut Kyuhyun, tangan satunya lagi kembali memelintir puting Kyuhyun yang masih sangat tegang seolah menantang Siwon untuk menyerangnya. Mata Siwon yang juga dibalut dengan nafsu memandang betapa seksi Kyuhyunnya dengan wajahnya sekarang, peluh yang membanjiri keningnya dan bibir yang selalu terbuka meneriakkan namanya.

Siwon semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan sesekali meremas twinsballnya.

""Ah! Haaa…aah…Wonniiiiiiiii...aaaaahhhhh...fa-fas-faste r Wonniiiiiiiihhhh..." teriak Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Permintaan tersebut disambut dengan senyuman oleh Siwon dan kocokannya pun semakin cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun semakin bergerak tidak tenang, rasa dalam perutnya berkecamuk, dia menghentak-hentakkan kedua tangannya di spring bed nya. Seolah tahu kalau Kyuhyunnya akan cum, Siwon langsung menghentikan kocokannya.

"Siwonniiiiiiiiiiii...ke-kenapa berhentihhhhhhhhh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terengah-engah.

"Belum waktunya kamu cum Baby..." jawab Siwon sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya seakan menggoda Babynya itu.

"Wooon...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..." Kyuhyun menjerit kaget ketika Siwon langsung melahap juniornya seperti orang kelaparan. Lidahnya yang basah, hangat dan terlatih membalut junior dengan sempurna. Senang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin seksi, Siwon memainkan lidahnya di benda yang semakin mengeras itu untuk menggoda Kyuhyunnya dengan menjilati kepala penis yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum itu menggunakan gerakan lambat. Kyuhyun semakin merasa di awang-awang dengan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan ...betapa dia merindukan aksi suaminya ini. Tanpa sadar satu tangan Kyuhyun meremas-remas rambut Siwon yang berada di bawahnya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya meremas seprei yang sudah tak berbentuk di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Ahhh!aahhhh..." Kyuhyun terus mendesah tanpa henti. Siwon pun semakin menggila mengulum dan menghisap junior Kyuhyun. Bermenit-menit Siwon melakukan itu membuat perut Kyuhyun mulai berkecamuk lagi. Kepalanya seakan terasa berat.

"Wonni...I-I-m close...aaaahhhh...Wonni...Wonni..." Siwon semakin cepat menggerakkan kepalanya dan akhirnya... crot crot crot...

"Wonniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...aaaaaaaaaaaaaghghgh..." junior Kyuhyun pun meledakkan spermanya di mulut Siwon. Seperti biasa, Siwon langsung menelan semuanya, bahkan dia masih menjilat-jilat junior Kyuhyun hingga cairan itu benar-benar habis. Setelah teriakan panjang itu,Kyuhyun mulai mengatur nafasnya, dadanya naik turun dan itu membuat Siwon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendiamkannya. Kembali dilahapnya leher Kyuhyun kemudian turun ke putingnya. Hanya sebentar Kyuhyun berhenti mendesah dan sekarang suara indahnya kembali melantunkan desahan-desahan yang akhirnya membuat Siwon sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak masuk ke lubangnya.

"Kau perlu persiapan Baby?Aku sudah tidak tahan..." bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak perlu Wonniiiiihhhh...ta-tapi...pelan-pelanhhh..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Siwonnya.

"Buka mulutmu Baby...Kau harus membuat juniorku basah dulu..." kata Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan langsung mengarahkan juniornya yang besar dan panjang ke mulut Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, lidahnya mulai menjulur untuk menyambut junior Siwon di mulutnya. Melihat adegan itu, Siwon hanya bisa menelan ludah dan membayangkan betapa mulut itu salah satu tempat terbaik untuk juniornya.

"A-aah… Nggg….Kyuuuhhhhhhhhh...hangaathhhhhh..." gumam Siwon ketika Kyuhyun memulai aksinya.

"Mmmhhh...slrrrp...mmmhhhhhhh...slrrrp...slrrp..." Kyuhyun seakan menikmati kegiatan yang sekarang. Seperti Baby yang sedang ngedot.

"Babyhhhh...mulutmuhhhh begitu nikmat...aaaaahhhh..."desah Siwon tak henti-hentinya. Matanya tetap fokus melihat BabyKyunya yang mempercepat kulumannya di junior kebanggaannya.

"mmmhhhh...slrrrp...slrrrp...slrrrrp...mmmmhh..." Kyuhyun semakin memonyongkan mulutnya agar mulutnya lebih bisa menjepit junior Siwon. Beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon merasakan sesuatu seakan mendesak ingin keluar.

"Be-ber...berhenti Babyhhhhhhhh..." kata Siwon sambil menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun dari juniornya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil merasa jengkel karena Siwon menghentikan kegiatan asyiknya.

"Aku tidak ingin cum dulu Baby...Aku ingin cum di lubang bawahmu...hmmmm..." kata Siwon lembut sambil lagi-lagi menjilat cuping telinga Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Siwon membaringkan kembali Kyuhyunnya dengan lembut dan melebarkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Dielus-elusnya kedua paha Kyuhyun yang sangat mulus dan kenyal itu. Siwon selalu lembut ketika memasuki tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia bermain kasar ketika memasukkan juniornya ke lubang Kyuhyun. Dia hanya kasar ketika berhadapan dengan butt Kyuhyun dan ketika juniornya sudah di dalam lubang bawah Kyuhyun agal lama. Ya, Siwon terlalu gemas dengan butt istrinya itu, so marshmallow bagi Siwon sehingga Siwon tidak pernah bosan untuk meremas-remasnya walaupun hanya sebagai pengantar tidur. Siwon mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun sedangkan tangannya mengarahkan junior super jumbo nya ke pintu masuk lubang bawah Kyuhyun.

"Arrrgghhh… Wonniehh.. eunghhhng…" erang Kyuhyun saat milik Siwon telah masuk sepenuhnya tanpa ia sadari. Siwon mendiamkan miliknya dalam lubang Kyuhyun agar BabyKyunya merasa terbiasa walau harus bersusah payah menahan sensasi remasan pada miliknya dalam _rectum_ Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Siwon hanya untuk mendesah.

"oohhhhh...mmmhhhh...Kau sangat manis Babyyyhhhh..."

"B-Babyhhh...Bisakah k-kau relax sed-sedikithhh mmmmh...Lubangmu terlalu mencengkeram juniorku Babyhhh...oooh..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, walaupun sudah sering melakukan dengan suaminya, tapi selalu saja dia sedikit kesakitan karena, entahlah, milik Siwon yang semakin panjang dan besar atau lubangnya sendiri yang semakin sempit karena olahraga bagian bawah yang selalu dia lakukan setiap sebelum mandi.

"Baby...Relax...A-Aku tidak mauhhh cepat keluar...mmmmhhh"

"Mi...Mianhae...Terlalu penuhhh...eemmmmmmhhh...K-kau memperpanjang dan memperbesar milikmuhhh?" tanya Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal sambil menahan bagian bawahnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Ti-tidak Babyhhh...lubangmuhhh saja yang semakin sempit...ohhhh...nikmathhh... " geram Siwon yang menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak cum.

"Ber-bergeraklah, Wonnie!"

Siwon mulai mengeluarkan juniornya hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja dan dengan sekali hentakan ia masukkan kembali miliknya dalam-dalam hingga tepat mengenai _sweetspot_ Kyuhyun. Hantaman pada sweetspotnya membuat Kyuhyun membusungkan tubuhnya, merasakan getaran yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dilakukannya lagi aktifitas itu oleh Siwon dengan kepala menengadah ke atas seakan dia juga menikmati betapa nikmat lubang Kyuhyun yang membalut junior perkasanya.

"Ahhh… Wonniehh… Won-niehh.. ohhh.. ohhh… eumm.." desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun tiap kali Siwon terus menghujami _sweetspot_nya hingga membuatnya melayang-layang seolah dia berada di puncak kenikmatan tiada tara.

" Aaahhh arghhh... shhhh.. Aaahhhh...Terushhhh Wonniehhh..."

"There Wonnie...there...ahhhhh"

" Aahhh.. Baby...sooo good...ssshhhh...yesss..."

"Oh...yesssss Babyyhhh...mmmmmmhhhh..." Siwon tak berhenti menyodok-nyodokkan miliknya seakan ingin memberikan Kyuhyunnya kenikmatan besar di ranjang. Melihat Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan peluh, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap peluh pada kening Kyuhyun kemudian turun ke lehernya dan akhirnya berhenti di putingnya. Siwon membelai puting-puting itu sekilas sebelum memelintir dan menariknya ringan.

"Ouuch...aaah...ouch..." teriak Kyuhyun kaget karena ulah Siwon. Tidak mau tangan satunya menganggur, Siwon pun meraih junior Kyuhyun, memijat dan mengocoknya seirama dengan genjotannya pada lubang Kyuhyun.

"Ini nikmathhhh Wonniehhh...Ja-jangan berhentihhh...oh...ahhh..." Kyuhyun semakin berada di puncak kenikmatan karena Siwon memanjakan semua titik sensitif tubuhnya. Berpuluh-puluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan ingin keluar lagi. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara dan perutnya semakin menegang.

" Aaahsss.. mo-more...aaahhh Wonnie ,,, ssshhh...I wanna cum... sshhhh aaahhhhsss..." mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun itu, Siwon langsung mempercepat kocokan pada juniornya dan...

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh...Wonniiiiiiiiiiiiieee...mmmmmmmmhh hh" Kyuhyun mengerang panjang ketika spermanya sudah menyeruak keluar dan membanjiri perut Siwon dan sebagian perutnya. Sementara Siwon masih menikmati menusuk-nusuk lubang Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"mmmh...ahhhh...ahhhh...Baby...mmmhhhhh..." Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendapatkan orgasme nya hanya mampu mencengkeram bedcovernya dengan tubuh tersentak naik turun akibat sodokan keras dalam lubangnya.

"K-Kau begitu kuathhhh Wonniiiihhh...aaahhhh..."

"Kau pastihh tau Babyhhhh..i-ini olahraga favoritku...ahhhhh...ah..ah...ah" Siwon semakin menggeram dan mempercepat tumbukan dalam lubang Kyuhyun seolah pertanda dia segera cum.

"Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...aaaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya Siwon menembakkan spermanya di lubang memeluk tubuh suaminya yang penuh dengan peluh, sangat erat seolah ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu orang yang selalu memberikan kenikmatan itu.

"I love you, Baby...I love you sooooo much..." bisik Siwon seketika dia sudah berhasil menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"I love you too, my hero..." bisik Kyuhyun yang kemudian menjilat cuping telinga Siwon.

"ooohhhh...Kau sedang menggodaku Baby?"

"Aniyo...Cuma menjilat sedikit kulitmu,tidak boleh hmmmm?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menangkup kedua pipi Siwon.

"Dan jilatanmu itu membuatku ingin menusuk lubangmu lagi,eoh..." kata Siwon sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Junior Siwon kembali mengeras, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum nakal sambil berbisik seduktif.

"Bolehkah aku menunggangi kudaku?"

"Ohhh...Baby sekarang nakal ya?Siapa tadi di dapur yang menolak untuk kegiatan ranjang ini hmmm?" goda Siwon.

"Aku tidak menolak Wonnie, aku hanya takut kalau kamu kelelahan." bela Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengeratkan lubangnya agar lebih sempit dan semakin menjepit junior Siwon.

"aaaarghhhh...Babyhhhh...K-Kau sengajahhh menjepit ahhhhh juniorkuuuu!" Kyuhyun pun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga terbaring di ranjang dengan junior yang masih tertancap di lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memulai aksinya untuk menunggangi junior suaminya. Perih, ya Kyuhyun masih merasa sedikit perih dan ngilu di lubang bawahnya, tapi tubuh Siwon terlalu menggoda bagi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun selalu senang kalau dirinya berada di atas Siwon. Siwon pun juga sangat bahagia dengan posisi uke-on-top itu karena Siwon dapat melihat betapa indah tubuh BabyKyu nya dengan kulit putih yang dilukis oleh bercak-bercak merah sebagai hasil goresan lidah dan giginya.

"Eghh… Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kyuhyun, mulai mendesah dan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun menghadap Siwon yang juga tak henti-hentinya menggeram layaknya hewan buas. Bibirnya selalu merasa kering melihat pahatan hidup sempurna di depannya yang mendesah dan berteriak mencari kenikmatannya.

"Ah...Ha-aah...Oh, i-ini...milikmu so bighhhh...Wonniiiihhh...So longhhhh! Uhhh…ahhhh" Gumam Kyuhyun yang mulai merancau tidak jelas.

Siwon mulai tergoda dengan tonjolan di dada Kyuhyun, tangannya mulai tidak bisa diam dan bergerak mengusap-usap puting susu Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon terus meremas-remas puting Kyuhyun seakan menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari puting itu, kemudian dia menekan-nekan puting mungil yang kini memerah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Uuungg…. Ahhhh...Ahhh..oooohhhh!" Kyuhyun mengerang dan mendesah semakin keras karena dua kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwon merayap di dua titik sensitifnya. Gila,Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar menjadi gila dengan kenikmatan itu.

"Ahh! Uhh… Woonnhh… Ahhh!" Kyuhyun makin mendesah dan semakin mempercepat hentakan tubuhnya untuk memanja junior Siwon.

"Nghhh…. BabyKyuuu… Hhhh…. tight… So tight!" Siwon pun juga terus mendesis dan mendesah keenakan, juniornya terasa dipijat-pijat oleh lubang bawah Kyuhyun yang masih basah dan hangat, tangannya yang besar kini tidak mau menganggur, tangannya kali ini bermain dengan twinsball Kyuhyun dan yang satunya tetap memanja puting Kyuhyun, memeras-merasnya dengan agak kasar, hingga memaksa cairan putih kental keluar dari ujung junior Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun menarik dan meremas-remas rambut Siwon seakan berkata dia begitu menikmati olahraga ranjang ini. Semakin lama gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Dia hentak-hentakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk mengejar orgasme nya lagi. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan mulut tetap menganga mengalunkan desahan yang begitu menggoda. Dalam hitungan menit, remasan pada twinsball yang berubah menjadi kocokan pada junior Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi membendung sperma yang begitu saja keluar. Kyuhyun ingin menunggangi kudanya itu lebih lama, tapi kenikmatan yang mendera junior, puting dan lubangnya selama 30 menit itu membuatnya tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak cum. Kyuhyun ambruk dalam pangkuan Siwon, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Siwon. Dia mengatur nafanya yang tersengal-sengal. Siwon membelai punggung Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang dan menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengumpulkan tenaga lagi agar dia bisa melanjutkan olahraga ini karena Siwon kali ini belum cum dan juniornya masih terasa hidup dan selalu berkedut-kedut di lubang Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie..."

"Yes Baby...kenapa kau belum cum juga?Tidak sebentar kan aku menunggangimu?hmmmm...hmmmm..." tanya Kyuhyun yang menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di wajah Siwon sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Dengan gemas Siwon menerkam bibir itu sebentar.

"Karena aku ingin olahraga sampai pagi Baby...Dan aku selalu berolahraga untuk menjaga staminaku baik untuk kegiatan luar maupun kegiatan ranjang kita Baby..." katanya sambil mengecup kembali bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku kan sudah capek Wonnie...Sudah berjam-jam kita melakukannya..."

"Kau tahu Baby...Betapa aku sangat menahan diri ketika harus syuting dan jauh darimu. Kau tidak kasihan pada little Wonnie, eoh? Dia butuh banyak balutan hangat lubangmu Baby..."

"Andwae...Itu bukan little Wonnie, juniormu itu sudah besar Wonnie, bahkan sangat besar, kau pasti melakukan treatment untuk juniormu!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul ringan dada bidang Siwon.

"Aniyoooo...Aku hanya ng-gym Baby...itupun untuk stamina dan tubuhku biar selalu bugar."

"Bohong..." kata Kyuhyun lirih sambil terus memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Baby...satu ronde lagi ne?Doggy styleeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh?" kata Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. "Please Baby...Just one more round, please..." bujuk Siwon sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang pasti membuat orang lain mual kalau , cinta yang begitu tulus dan sangat besar yang menguasai Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa gemas melihat kelakuan manja suaminya ini. Kyuhyun pun menuruti kemauan Siwon, dia memutar butt nya dan kembali memanja junior Siwon. Dengan segera dia menungging dan memamerkan kedua butt nya yang mirip seperti bakpao. Siwon meraba-raba butt favoritnya itu sebelum meremas-remas dengan gemas. Merasa kalau Siwon tergoda, Kyuhyun semakin mendorong butt nya agar menyentuh tubuh Siwon.

"Kau bilang kalau kau capek tapi sekarang kau menggodaku Baby..." kata Siwon sambil terus meremas-remas buttnya sebelum dia menggerakkan penisnya.

"K-kau lamahhh Wonni...ce-cepat gerakkan juniormuhhh...mmmmhhhh..."

Siwon pun langsung mengeluarkan juniornya dan seperti biasa dia sisakan kepala juniornya saja kemudian dengan cepat dia hantamkan junior itu ke lubang Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentak dan membuat Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat karena prostatnya tertumbuk lagi oleh benda tumpul favoritnya. Siwon memegangi pinggang Kyuhyun sesekali agar bisa menusuk lebih dalam. Setelah itu tangannya mulai menarik-narik junior Kyuhyun dan tangan satunya juga lagi-lagi memanja puting Kyuhyun. Mulutnya menjilat-jilat punggung Kyuhyun dan kemudian memberikan gigitan ringan.

" Aaahhh arghhh... shhhh.. Aaahhhh.." erang Kyuhyun penuh kenikmatan.

Siwon terus memompa lubang favoritnya dan menikmati semua kegiatan yang dilakukan tangannya serta lidah dan giginya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Di kamar dua jagoan CHOI, Minho terlihat sangat lelap dalam tidurnya. Capek adalah alasan yang kuat kenapa dia cepat sekali tidur. Nanum sebaliknya Suho yang sedari tadi mencoba memejamkan mata tetap tidak bisa tidur, dia bahkan sudah membaca buku sastra yang menjadi favoritnya untuk membuatnya mengantuk, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Karena tetap terjaga, Suho pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Dia ingin melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika tidak bisa tidur, ya, dia selalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya. Tanpa ragu dia meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju kamar orang tuanya. Di depan pintu, tubuhnya menegang, tangannya mengepal sangat erat, matanya menyiratkan amarah yang begitu menusuk, kedua kakinya bergetar, tetapi hatinya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Suho, tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menghentikan apa yang didengar telinganya dengan jelas. Matanya semakin memerah karena amarah dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Setiap desahan yang terdengar dari balik pintu di hadapannya membuat tangannya semakin mengepal dan amarah dalam dirinya semakin membuncah.

"Mom...Mommy...Cintaku...Ke-kenapa?Ini menyakitiku Mommy...Kau menyakitiku..." teriak Suho dalam hati ketika mendengar suara indah Mommynya yang berteriak penuh kenikmatan dengan menyebut nama lain selain dirinya. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, airmatanya menyeruak keluar.

"_Ngghh… Hhhhh…. Ooooohhh..!"_

"_Ngggghhh! Fas-ahhhhhh...Fasterhhhh Wonniehhhh..."_

"_oohhh...Babyyy...Ah...Ohhhh...Mmmmmmmmhhhh...Babyy yyhhh"_

"_Wonniiih...ah...ahhhh...Ngggghhh...Wonhhh...I lovehhhh...I lovehh it...ahhh"_

"_Oooh yeshshshsh...aha...yesssss...Babyyyy...ooooh..."_

"_You..you're-hhhh...the best shhhshshh...Babyyy...ohhh..."_

Tidak...tidak bisa lagi Suho menopang tubuhnya yang semakin menegang dan kakinya yang semakin bergetar. Dia terduduk di depan pintu, airmata semakin membanjiri pipi yang mengepal berganti posisi menutup telinganya. Sekuat apapun dia menutup telinga, dia tetap mendengar desahan Mommy yang dicintainya yang sedang dalam balutan kenikamatan duniawi. Suho mulai menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri, hatinya berteriak tidak terima membayangkan Cintanya disentuh oleh Daddynya sendiri. Betapa Suho ingin menjadi tuli mulai saat ini, tapi di sisi lain dia begitu mencintai suara emas Mommynya. Suara yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai.

"_Ohh… you're still tight Babyhhhh... aahh..."_

_"Ouchh… ahhh.. .ahhh...ahh… fasterrhh Wonniehh.. ahhh… nik-mathh.. ohhh.. ohh.."_

_"Ahh...ooh...ahhh... kau sangat nikmat, babyhhh. K-kau yang terr-baikk...ahhh"_

_"Ahhh… Wonniehh… Won-niehh.. ohhh.. ohhh… eummmm..."_

_"Ouhh… ahhh.. ahh… fasterrhh Wonniehh.. ahhh… nik-mathh.. ohhh.. ohh..."_

"_There aaahhh...the-thereeehhh...Aaah Wonhhhh.."_

"_Herehhhhh...Babyyhhhh...oooh...h-here...aahh..."_

"_Yeshhhh...ah...yeshhhh there wonniiiiehhh...mmmmmmmmmmmhhhh"_

_"Wanna cumm.. ahh… eummhh… ohh.. sedikithh lagi Wonniehh.. ahh..."_

"_Yes Babyhhh...ah...ah...ooohhhh...Sooo goodhhhh...ah..."_

"_Wonniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...c-cum aahhhhhhhhhhh..."_

"_Baby...oooh...seb-sebentar lagihhhh...oh...oh...ahhh...nikmathhhh..."_

"_(Siwon semakin mempercepat, bahkan berkali-kali lebih cepat menggenjot lubang favoritnya) aaaaaaahhhh...Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyhhhh..."_

Teriakan-teriakan nikmat dari mulut orang tuanya semakin membuat Suho seperti orang gila, bagian bawahnya pun juga menegang tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Rasa sakit pada bagian bawah yang menegang itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di hatinya. Suho mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat dimana dia berada saat ini, tempat yang mencabik-cabik rasa cinta yang dimilikinya sehingga sekarang hanya menyisakan luka. Sekuat tenaga dia berdiri dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk meninggalkan tempat terkutuk yang baru saja dikenalnya. "Aku membencimu Dadyyyyyyyyy! Kau merusak taman indah di hatiku! Aku membencimu!" teriak Suho dalam hati sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Diambilnya kontak motor dan jaket kulit miliknya dari lemari baju. Tanpa berniat menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, Suho berlari keluar rumah dan menyalakan motornya. Mencoba mendinginkan pikiran? Untuk berapa lama? Apa bisa dia melakukannya kalau tetap nantinya dia akan kembali menatap kedua orangtuanya, terutama sang Mommy yang sudah bertahta secara istimewa di kerajaan istimewa hatinya? Arah...Ya, dia membutuhkan sebuah arah untuk menuntun kemana dia harus melangkah. Namun, ketika hati terbalut amarah dan pikiran hanya terisi oleh kumpulan imajinasi kosong, masih kah ada celah untuk mata hati menemukan bahkan memilih arah yang tepat dari bermacam-macam arah yang sudah tersaji di depan mata konkrit kita?

BY :GAEMGYULOVER


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI :

Suho memberanikan diri menembus dinginnya malam. Hatinya berteriak seakan-akan dia ingin mengadu pada dunia bahwa hatinya sakit, sangat dimana dia akan berhenti. Yang dia tahu hanya melajukan motornya sejauh yang hatinya mau. Airmata masih setia menemaninya mencari sebuah tujuan terakhir.

Kerasnya deru musik di sebuah nightclub VIP membuat otaknya sedikit terganggu. Namun, musik itu menuntunnya untuk mencoba melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, berhambur dengan orang-orang yang lain yang mungkin merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu masuk nightclub yang ada di depannya. Namun, penjaga nightclub tersebut menghalangi langkahnya. Suho mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan maksud orang yang lebih disebut satpam itu. Wajar saja, Suho tidak pernah sekalipun keluar rumah sendirian untuk bermain. Dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Mommynya di rumah. Kalaupun dia bermain di luar, itupun bermain dengan Minho dan juga Mommynya di Game Center. Suho tidak pernah tertarik untuk bermain dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Dalam hidupnya, hanya cukup ada keluarganya, terutama sang Mommy. Lamunan dia terganggu ketika satpam itu menepuk bahunya.

"Tunjukkan kartu identitasmu!" minta si satpam.

"Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. Maaf, usia mu masih 17 tahun...A-apa?K-kau seorang Choi?" si Satpam membulatkan matanya ketika melihat nama lengkap remaja di depannya. CHOI SUHO. Awalnya satpam tersebut hendak melarang dia untuk masuk, tetapi satpam tersebut sudah kenal dengan baik seorang CHOI SIWON.

"Iya, aku seorang CHOI. Kenapa dengan marga CHOI?" tanya Suho dingin.

"Apa kau putra Choi Siwon?" si satpam balik bertanya.

"Yes!" jawab Suho dengan malas, karena lagi-lagi dia mendengar nama Daddynya.

"Sebenarnya masih belum boleh kau masuk ke nightclub ini karena usia..."

"Boleh atau tidak?" Suho memotong kata-kata satpam itu.

"Oh...ok...ok...Tapi tolong, jangan terlalu banyak minum alkohol!"

"Don't worry...I can take care of myself!" kata Suho dingin dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Kedua bola matanya mencoba menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong. Hop! Di pojok nightclub itu matanya tertuju. Segera dia lanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju bangku kosong itu.

"Hmmmmmmmmm...Kenapa Daddy begitu terkenal? Pasti dia sering kesini menghabiskan waktu...dan membiarkan Mommy selalu sendiri! Tsk!"

"Ada yang mau dipesan Tuan?" tanya seorang waiter.

"Berikan aku sebotol red wine terbaik dari tempat ini!" kata Suho tetap dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah..."

_**5 minutes later**_

Sebotol red wine sudah berada di tangan Suho. Dia tahu bahwa pada usianya saat ini masih belum boleh untuk minum minuman beralkohol. Namun, dia sudah mengenal minuman tersebut dengan baik karena orang tuanya memang pecinta wine, dan Kyuhyun juga sudah memberi ijin kepada Suho untuk mencicipi wine sejak setahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat putranya merengek-rengek minta ijin untuk mencicipi wine. Walaupun dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kyuhyun memperbolehkan Suho untuk minum bersamanya tetapi dengan syarat bahwa Suho harus minum ketika bersama Kyuhyun atau Siwon. Namun, saat ini, Suho sudah menenggak segelas red wine yang sudah dituangkan ke gelasnya sendirian, tanpa Kyuhyun, apalagi membayar mahal tempat duduknya dimana dia berada sekarang, dia tidak ingin seorang pun mengganggunya. Uang?Darimana dia punya uang? Suho dan Minho selalu mendapatkan uang saku lebih dari cukup dari Daddynya. Suho selalu menyimpan uangnya karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka membeli barang tidak jelas, dia juga bukan tipe orang yang suka beli makanan. Baginya, makanan Mommynya adalah makanan terbaik, jadi dia tidak perlu makan diluar. Dia hanya membeli buku ketika ada buku tentang sastra yang menarik perhatiannya, Ya, Suho adalah pecinta karya sastra. Berbeda dengan Suho,Minho lebih sering mengeluarkan uangnya. Minho sering sekali ke kafe untuk makan bersama teman-temannya ketika jam istirahat.

"Mommy...Aku ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku, hanya bersamaku." bisiknya pada diri sendiri, lirih. Berkali-kali dia menyesap wine dalam gelasnya. Kerasnya suara musik sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya untuk mengikuti mayoritas orang yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau menyakitiku Mommy... Tidakkah kau melihatku kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, Mommy?Sekali saja, anggap lah aku sebagai seorang pria, bukan baby mu. hmmmmm...Lihatlah, betapa menyedihkan diriku, Mommy...Baru sebentar aku keluar rumah, tapi sungguh, aku sangat merindukanmu. Seharusnya aku yang berada di sampingmu sekarang, bukan dia, bukan Daddy, Mom..." Suho tidak henti-hentinya bergumam dengan tatapan sangat tajam ke gelasnya seolah-olah gelas itulah yang membuat hatinya sakit. Ketika dia sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri yang penuh amarah, sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya. Tak ada reaksi dari Suho, bahkan Suho terkesan tidak peduli. Tangan itu kembali menepuk pundaknya, seakan-akan memaksa Suho untuk melihatnya.

"Tempat ini sudah ku bayar hanya untukku sendiri. Kalau anda ingin duduk, silakan cari tempat yang lain!" kata Suho sangat dingin tanpa menatap orang yang mengganggunya itu.

"Aku ingin menemanimu...bolehkah?" kata orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak butuh orang untuk menemaniku! Tolong anda pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi aku ingin disini menemanimu..."

"Anda tuli?Saya hanya ingin sendiri di tempat ini!"

"Sombong sekali kau, anak muda? Kau baru pertama kali ke sini ya?" kata orang itu sambil mencoba merangkul Suho. Sontak Suho terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan orang yang mendekati dirinya tersebut. Suho dengan sekejap menatap orang di sebelahnya. Mata tajam Suho menatap dingin, sangat dingin kepada orang itu.

"Kau tampan, sungguh tampan. " kata orang itu mencoba merayu Suho.

"Dan anda menjijikkan!" kata Suho ketus.

"A-apa?Kau bilang aku menjijikkan? Banyak orang yang ingin mendekatiku. Mereka selalu bilang kalau aku sangat cantik dan menarik! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang aku menjijikkan!" kata orang itu marah.

"Kalau anda merasa diri anda menarik dan cantik, seharusnya anda tidak perlu susah-susah merendahkan diri untuk menemaniku, Nyonya!" kata Suho santai dan kembali menatap gelas red winenya. Suho kembali menuangkan red wine ke gelasnya dengan cepat tanpa lagi memperhatikan wanita yang masih di sebelahnya.

"Jangan sembarangan memanggilku Nyonya! Kau benar-benar anak yang tak tahu sopan santun!"

"Siapa yang tak tahu sopan santun disini? Saya sudah berkali-kali bilang kepada anda untuk tidak mengganggu saya, tapi anda masih mengganggu saya! Saya memanggil "anda" untuk menghormati anda, tapi anda malah pamer kualitas anda! Satu hal yang perlu anda tahu, Mommy saya berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih cantik dan indah dibandingkan anda! Tidak ada satu hal pun dari anda yang membuat saya tertarik! Jadi tolong tinggalkan saya atau saya meminta petugas disini untuk menyeret anda menjauhi saya!" kata Suho dengan nada penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Kau keterlaluan anak muda!"

"Pergiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" teriak Suho pas di depan muka orang itu.

Orang-orang yang duduk di dekat tempat duduk Suho begitu terkejut mendengar sebuah teriakan. Dari awal dia melangkahkan kaki dan menikmati winenya, dia selalu tenang dan tak pernah peduli akan apapun. Namun seseorang telah melipat gandakan amarahnya, membuatnya begitu marah dan membuat orang-orang untuk sejenak memperhatikan dia. Sadar akan tatapan orang-orang ke tempat duduknya, Suho pun akhirnya kembali lagi fokus ke red winenya. Sedangkan pengganggu Suho beranjak meninggalkan Suho dan kembali menuju center dari night club itu,lantai dance, untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

Pria jangkung menepuk pundak orang yang baru saja meliukkkan tubuhnya setelah mengganggu ketenangan putra seorang CHOI.

"Oh hai...Kau kesini juga?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya...dari tadi sih, cuma duduk di meja bartender." jawab pria jangkung itu.

"Jadi kau tahu dong seorang pemuda membentakku?" tanya dia malas mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Iya...aku sempat menoleh tadi karena cukup keras juga teriakannya."

"Baru kali ini aku dibentak laki-laki."

"Tidak semua orang sama Vic. Kau harusnya sadar kalau tidak semua pria tertarik padamu."

"Awalnya aku ingin menyapa saja. Aku ingin tanya sedikit kenapa dia mirip Siwon, mungkin saja itu putranya kan?"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah tahu wajah putra-putra CHOI?"

"Aku malas memperhatikannya."

"Masih sakit hati?"

"Maksudmu?Oh...ayolah, kau begitu menginginkan Kyuhyun dulu, tapi sayangnya dia terlalu mencintai seorang CHOI!"

"Bukannya kau juga menginginkan dia?"

"A-apa?Tidak lah...aku hanya mengagumi dia. Hatiku masih milik seseorang!"

"Tsk! Kau terlalu sentimentil!"

"Dan kau terlalu agresif Vic! Kau mungkin harus mengubah sikapmu sedikit! Over confident bisa membuatmu hancur juga lho... By the way...Mana pemuda yang membentakmu tadi?"tanya Yunho dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap tempat duduk di night club itu.

"Di pojok, dia tak pernah lepas dari gelasnya yang selalu penuh berisi wine!" jawab Vic malas tetapi tetap menunjuk dimana pemuda itu berada. Mata Yunho mengikuti pandangan telunjuk Vic, dan dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja itu, meninggalkan Victoria yang terus meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik.

Ditatapnya sejenak pemuda yang ada di depannya. Yunho terkejut bahwa ternyata pemuda itu memang putra Choi Siwon, Choi Suho. Sedangkan Suho sudah terlalu mabuk untuk memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, sebotol wine ditambah enam kaleng bir sudah berhasil merenggut akal sehat Suho. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya bergumam...

"Mommy...Aku kesepian Mom..."

"Mom...kesini lah...temani aku...Aku ingin bersamamu Mom..."

"Mom...Aku mohon peluk aku...Aku membutuhkan kehangatanmu...Aku mohon Mom..."

Air mata Suho mulai menyeruak dari kedua matanya, seakan-akan dia merasakan sakit yang begitu besar. Seandainya dia bisa meminta, mungkin lenyap dari dunia ini adalah yang terbaik, tapi dia tidak bisa tanpa Mommynya. Terlalu berat dia untuk meninggalkan Cintanya, cinta yang membuatnya sekarang menjadi tidak bermakna lagi baginya...

_**YUNHO POV**_

Ku tatap pemuda yang ada di depanku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tahu bahwa dia memang putra seorang Choi. Ya, aku mengenal baik Choi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Akupun sempat merasa tertarik dengan Kyuhyun ketika Siwon sering mengajaknya berkumpul dengan artis-artis yang lain. Namun, melihat betapa kuatnya cinta mereka berdua, hatiku sudah merasa kalah. Sebenarnya bukan kalah, tetapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya iri. Ya, aku iri dengan keberanian mereka, sedangkan aku hanya diam melihat cintaku pergi dariku, aku hanya seorang pengecut. Aku sering memperhatikan Kyuhyun, tetapi aku masih sadar bahwa aku masih mencintai Boojaeku. Siwon selalu bilang "Dia adalah milikku" tiap kali ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Possessif! Ya Choi Siwon sangat possessif dan itu tidak terjadi dengan Siwon saja, kedua putranya juga sangat possessif. Mereka bahka lebih memilih diam di rumah untuk menemani Kyuhyun daripada bermain dengan teman-temannya. Namun sekarang, aku melihat salah satu Putra Choi terdampar di night club dengan bibir yang terus menerus menyebut Mommynya. Ada apa sebenarnya?Kenapa Suho sendirian keluar rumah padahal setahuku, dia yang paling malas keluar rumah. Dan ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa terjadi sesuatu kepadanya? Kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa, mana mungkin Suho menyebut namanya terus menerus. Aku harus menghubungi Siwon. Ya. aku harus menelponnya.

_**YUNHO POV END**_

Sejenak Yunho berpikir sebelum akhirnya dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari night club itu sebentar karena di dalam sangat berisik dengan musik-musik yang memekakkan telinga.

drrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrrrrrt...

drrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrrrrrt...

drrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrrrrrt...

drrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrrrrrt...

Ponsel Siwon terus bergetar,tetapi tak sedetikpun dia terbangun. Ya, tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk membuat Kyuhyunnya merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang berlimpah. Tak sedetikpun tangannya melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh sintal begitu damai tertidur setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan duniawi. Namun, sungguh ironis, pemilik kehidupan yang lain tertidur setelah mencapai puncak rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk dada dan tulang rusuknya.

Dua kehidupan yang berbeda walaupun selalu dalam atap yang sama. Bisakah dua kehidupan itu bertukar raga ketika jiwa masih memegang teguh kendali hati dengan mengatasnamakan CINTA?

BY : GAEMGYULOVER


	7. Chapter 7

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 wks. Namun, baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon masih enggan membuka mata. Sinar mentari pun mereka hiraukan ketika mencoba mengusik alam mimpi mereka dari tadi melewati celah-celah jendela. Aktivitas ranjang adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat mereka tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menyambut mentari. Tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis untuk menggapai puncak kenikmatan surga dunia sehingga mata mereka enggan untuk beralih dari alam mimpi mereka,alam yang mungkin akan selalu memberikan keindahan dalam hidup mereka.

"Mommy!Daddy!Ayo bangun!Sudah siang!" Minho berteriak dari balik pintu karena bosan menunggu orangtua mereka yang tak kunjung keluar.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!Buka pintunya!" teriak Minho lagi yang sudah hilang kesabaran.

"Aish...Berisik sekali Baby Minho!" Siwon bergumam kecil mendengar teriakan yang cukup lantang dari putranya. Namun kedua matanya masih enggan terbuka. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baby yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyy!Biarkan Mommy keluar!Jangan ditahan terus di kamar!Waktunya sarapan!" teriak Minho lagi.

"Aish! Anak itu tidak bisa apa kalo tidak berteriak!" gerutu Siwon dan mau tidak mau dia harus membuka kedua matanya. Tetapi, keindahan Babykyu di sampingnya membuatnya kembali menghiraukan teriakan Minho. Kedua tangan Siwon membelai lembut pipi gembul belahan jiwanya itu. Senyum terus terpatri di bibirnya sambil menikmati kulit halus wajah Kyuhyun.

"My beautiful world...You're always my beautiful world..." Siwon terus bergumam dan kini jemari-jemarinya mulai menyentuh bibir kissable BabyKyu nya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun, awalnya hanya menempel saja, tapi lama-lama Siwon tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melumat bibir kissable itu. Siwon terus mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara bergantian tanpa menghiraukan Minho yg masih mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya.

"nghhhhhhh Babyyyy..." Siwon tidak dapat untuk tidak mendesah, dia membuka mulut Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan lidahnya, mengekplor semua yang ada di mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon selalu tidak bisa berhenti ketika dia menikmati bibir Kyuhyunnya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Dia agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Siwon yang sudah ada di atasnya, tapi itu hanya sementara karena dalam hitungan detik dia mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon. Rasanya belum cukup apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam.

"Mhhhhhh...nhhhhh..." Kyuhyun pun ikut mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Siwon.

"hhhhhngnghhh..." tak mau kalah,Siwon pun juga ikut mendesah sebagai tanda betapa dia sangat menikmati Kyuhyunnya. Pasokan oksigen akhirnya menjadi pengganggu kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kecil dada Siwon, tanda dia merasa butuh bernafas. Siwon yang mengerti akan hal itu dengan tidak rela melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Namun bibir Siwon tidak berhenti, dia malah menggerakkan bibirnya menuju leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Seperti semalam, lidah Siwon mulai menjilat leher Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecupnya dan terakhir menggigit-gigit gemas.

"Won-wonnieeeehhh..." Kyuhyun tak bisa tidak mendesah, walaupun dia masih sibuk menghirup oksigen tapi kenikmatan yang diterima di lehernya membuat bibirnya tak bisa untuk tak mengeluarkan desahan. Siwon semakin membabi buta menyerang leher Kyuhyun, lidahnya digerakkan dengan sensual di permukaan kulit Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh dengan bekas gigitannya semalam.

"nnnnnnhhhh...Wonniiiiiiiiiiiiihhh..."

"You like it Babe?" tanya Siwon singkat yang langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat redmarks. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan meremas-remas rambut Siwon.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Ayo keluar! Aku capek berdiri di depan pintu Mom!"

DEG

Kyuhyun baru tersadar kalau dia harus mengurus putra-putranya di pagi hari. Dia mencoba meraih kepala Siwon untuk menjauh dari lehernya.

"Won-wonniiiih...sssh-stop...M-Minho...aaaaaakh!" Siwon tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dia malah menggigit leher Kyuhyun dan menyesapnya dengan kuat.

"Hen-hentikan Wonnieehhhh..." kalimat Kyuhyun hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala.

"I want you Baby..." kata Siwon ketika dia sementara berhenti menciumi leher Kyuhyun.

"Not now hubby...Kasihan babies kita..." kata Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya menangkup di kedua pipi Siwon.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Keluarkan Mommy sekarang!" lagi, Minho terus berteriak sampai dia bertemu Mommynya.

"Aish! Dasar anak itu!" gerutu Siwon.

"He just loves his parents so much, Wonnie..." kata Kyuhyun dengan mengecup singkat bibir joker Siwon. Kyuhyun pun mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya untuk mengambil bathrobe di lemarinya sebelum menemui Minho.

"aaaakh..."desis Kyuhyun ketika mencoba berdiri. Siwon yang mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun, yang pasti masih merasa sakit di backhole nya langsung meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"I'm sorry Baby...Aku terlalu kasar semalam..."

"No Wonnie...kau bermain lembut kok...Cuma semalam kan pertama kali buat kita setelah kau meninggalkanku untuk syuting..." jawab Kyuhyun lembut sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin Siwonnya khawatir, tapi apa mau dikata, backholenya benar-benar masih terasa perih karena permainan mereka yang tidak sebentar.

"Tunggu di sini Baby...Aku ambilkan baju untukmu..." kata Siwon sambil berdiri menuju lemari pakaian. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mencoba duduk kembali.

"ouch..." lagi, pantatnya terasa ngilu untuk dibuat duduk.

"Baby..."

"Tidak apa-apa Wonnie...nanti juga baikan..."

"Apa perlu ku oleskan salep pereda nyeri di-..."

"No! Yang ada nanti kau memakanku lagi... "

"Tapi...bukankah bagus menyambut pagi dengan memakanmu sebentar..."

"Kau tidak pernah bermain sebentar Wonnie... Sudahlah, aku mau bertemu anak-anak dulu..."

"Jadi kau tidak mau denganku sekarang?" tanya Siwon manja sambil memakaikan bathrobe ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebelum meraih wajah Siwon.

"Tapi aku mau denganmu tiap malam hubby ^_^" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerling.

CUUUUUUUP

Siwon pun mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Hanya kecupan singkat.

"Moooom!"

"Aish! Sabar baby Minho! Mommy baru saja bangun!" teriak Siwon akhirnya. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum melihat Siwon yang frustasi karena putranya sendiri. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Mereka berpelukan sebentar sebelum keduanya melenggang menuju pintu kamar untuk bertemu putranya.

drrrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrt

drrrrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrrrrt

"Wonnie...hp mu..."

"Biaran saja..."

CKLEK

"Whooooooooooooooooooooooaahhh!Finally!" teria Minho begitu pintu terbuka dan melihat Mommy dan Daddynya. Dia dengan semangat memeluk erat Mommynya seolah-olah lama tidak bertemu.

"hmmmmmmmmmm...Baby Minho! Kau harus belajar mengurangi teriakan-teriakanmu!" kata Siwon sambil menjitak kecil kepala Minho.

"Mommy! Daddy memukulku..." rengek Minho sambil mem'poutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dia mengusuk kepala Minho dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pucuk kepala Minho.

"Eeeeeeurgh...Mommy! You smell like Daddy!"

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau Mommy smells like Daddy, Minho cerewet!" kata Siwon sambil menjitak lagi kepala Minho.

"Aish!Daddy!Berhenti menjitakku!"

"Baby Minho... Bisa lepaskan Mommy sebentar?"

"Aniyo!"

"Mommy mau mandi dulu...Minho sudah siapkan sarapan kan untuk Mommy?" Kyuhyun mengusuk-ngusuk puncak kepala Minho.

"Dari tadi Mommyyyy! Bagaimana mungkin Mommy tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakanku tadi O_O?

"Eoh?Dari tadi?"

"Hampir satu jam Minho disini, di depan pintu kamar Mommy!" jawab Minho sambil berakting marah.

"Mommy benar-benar tidak dengar... Mianhae...Mommy tidur sangat lelap hehehehe"

"Pasti Daddy membuat Mommy kecapek'an!" Siwon yang dari tadi bersandar di pintu sambil tangan dilipat di depan dadanya membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata Minho.

"Iya kan Dad?"

"Ya!Kau ini, mau tahu saja urusan orang dewasa!"

"Aku juga sudah dewasa Daddy! Tuh liat! Hasil karya Daddy!" kata Minho sambil menunjuk leher Mommynya.

"Mi-Mianhae baby Minho...Mo-Mommy..."

"Sudahlah Mom...Bukan salah Mommy kok...Ini semua salah Daddy!" kata Minho lembut sambil menangkup pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Kok Daddy yang salah?"

"Daddy! Kalau Daddy tidak di rumah, Mommy selalu bangun pagi. Dan kami menyiapkan sarapan bersama-sama! Huh!" jelas Minho dan kemudian berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mommy mandinya cepat ya...Ini pertama kalinya Mommy telat sarapan! Dan itu gara-gara Daddy!" kata Minho dengan memberi penekanan di kalimat akhirnya.

"Ya ya yaaaa...Daddy lagi yang salah..." gerutu Siwon.

"Minho menyiapkan apa untuk sarapan Mommy?"

"You'll see it Mom ^_^"

"Baby Minho...dimana kakakmu?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu sadar dia belum melihat Suho.

"Oh iya...biasanya kan dia juga harus dapat ciuman dari Mommy sebelum memulai aktifitasnya...Ciuman seperti ini...cup..." kata Siwon yang juga langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan mengecup pipi gembul Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Ya!Daddy! Apa belum puas mencium Mommy samapai lehernya merah-merah seperti itu!" teriakMinho.

"Belum baby Minho...Daddy ingin mencium Mommy sepanjang hari setiap hari!" kata Siwon sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Dasar mesum! Daddy memang mesum!" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran Daddy and Son itu.

"Sudah sudah...Jadi dimana baby Suho?"

"Tida tahu Mom! Dia sudah tidak ada ketika aku bangun..."

"Tidak biasanya dia pergi tanpa pamit..." kata Kyuhyun agak khawatir.

"Sudahlah Baby...baby Suho kan sudah besar, mungkin dia ada perlu di luar sebentar..."

"Mungkin Daddy benar Mom...Mungkin ada perlu mendadak sampai tak sempat pamit... Mom! Aku tunggu di meja makan, cepat ya..." kata Minho yang kemudian mengecup dahi Kyuhyun singkat.

"Yes baby..."

"Baby Minho...Kau tida menunggu Daddy juga?"

"Ogah!" kata Minho sambil ngeloyor meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ya!Choi Minho!"

"hahahaha...Sudahlah Wonnie...Kau ini selalu saja berdebat dengan Minho!"

"Minho membuatku bersemangat Baby...Dia benar-benar menyenangkan..."

drrrrrrrrrrrt...drrrrrrrt...drrrrrrt

"Wonnie...hp mu..."

"Hmmmmmmm...siapa pagi-pagi menelpon!" kata Siwon malas dan semakin meneggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyunnya.

"Angkatlah...Kau juga tidak bisa memelukku seharian seperti ini...Aku harus mandi!"

"hmmmmm...okay...but...give me my morning kiss first!" kata Siwon sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kau kan sudah mendapatkannya tadi..."

"Baby-..."

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Babyyyyyy...kenapa singkat sekali..." teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar mandi hanya terkekeh mendengar rengekan suaminya.

Siwon mengambil hp yang terus menerus bergetar. Matanya membulat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Yunho?Ada apa dia pagi-pagi telpon?"

"_yoboseyo Yunho..."_

"**Aaaa...akhirnya kau angkat juga telp ku...**"

"_Ada apa pagi-pagi menghubungiku?_"

"**Sudah kuduga kau tidak mengecek ponselmu. Aku menghubungimu dari semalam. Aku juga sms, tapi rupanya kamu juga tidak membaca sms ku..."**

"_Memangnya ada apa?Apa sangat penting?"_

"**Ini mengenai putramu...Suho..."**

"_Suho?Kamu bertemu dengannya?"_

"**Iya, semalam aku bertemu denga-..."**

"_Semalam?"_

"**Iya...dan kau pasti akan terkejut kalau kau tahu dimana aku bertemu dengannya..."**

"_Di-dimana?"_

"**Di night club dimana kau menanamkan modalmu disana..."**

"_A-apa?Dia ke night-club?"_

"**Dan mabuk berat!Bahkan sempat ada keributan kecil karena dia..."**

"_What?Putraku membuat keributan disana?Sekarang dimana dia?"_

"**Di rumahku. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan dia sendirian, aku coba menelponmu tapi kau tidakmenjawabnya, aku juga sms tapi tetap, kau tidak membalasnya. Jadi aku membawa pulang ke rumahku..."**

"_Oh...syukurlah...Terima kasih Yun kau peduli padanya. Aku takutnya dia berada di kantor polisi karena keributan tadi..."_

"**Oh nggak lah...Bukan salah dia Vic aja yang agak keterlaluan mendekatinya. Dia belum tahu kalau Suho putramu. Mungkin hanya tahu namanya saja tapi tidak tahu wajahnya."**

"_Oh!That bitch!"_

"**Oh iya...sebenarnya bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur masalah keluargamu, tapi apa Suho ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?"**

"_Maksudmu?"_

"**Suho dari semalam di night club tidak henti-hentinya bergumam "Mommy...Mommy". Dia juga sempat menitikkan air mata. Bahkan ketika kubawa pulang pun, dia masih terus saja menyebut Kyuhyun..."**

"_Oh itu...M-Mungkin di-dia hanya teringat Kyuhyun. Maklum,biasanya dia hanya minum alkohol bersama Kyuhyun..."_

"**Jadi benar, tidak ada apa-apa?"**

"_Keluargaku baik-baik saja Yun...Tenang saja..."_

"**Oh syukurlah kalau begitu...Apa kau mau ke rumah menjemput Suho?atau aku yang mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahmu?"**

"_Oh...Aku saja yang ke rumahmu menjemput dia..."_

"**Baiklah kalau begitu...Ku tunggu ya..."**

"_Yun...sekali lagi terima kasih..."_

"**Sama-sama Choi Siwon..."**

Biiiiiiiiiip...

"Telpon dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh...kau sudah selesai mandi Baby..." jawab Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka sekali aroma tubuhmu..." kata Siwon seduktif sambil menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Wonniiiii...Jawab dulu pertanyaanku..." kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Siwon dari dirinya.

"Yunho..."

"Eoh?Kamu harus syuting lagi?" terlihat jelas nada sedih dalam suara Kyuhyun.

"No baby...Dia cuma mengundangku bermain ke rumahnya."

"Tumben?"

"Ada manajer hyungs juga disana...Cuma ngobrol-ngobrol saja..."

"Untuk kapan?"

"Hari ini...mmmmmmmm..." jawab Siwon singkat sambil menarik lagi Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun sepuasnya.

"Tidak sampai malam kan?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu Babe?Kau menginginkanku hmmmm?" tanya Siwon sambil mulai menjilati dan mengulum daun telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aaaakh...Ti-tidak..Bu-bukan seperti itu Wonni...aaaakh..."

"Jadi Baby tidak menginginkanku?" goda Siwon.

"Mandilah Wonnie...dan bergabung bersamaku dan Minho di meja makan. Kasihan Minho menunggu lama..."

"Kau tidak menginginkanku Baby..." Siwon mulai merajuk. Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Siwon dan menciumnya.

"Kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu, aku tidak mungkin menyandang marga CHOI sekarang hingga mempunyai dua putra Wonnie..."

"I love you Baby..."

"I love you too my Hubby...Always..."

"And forever..."tambah Siwon. Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengecup bibir Siwon kemudian mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat bergabung dengan aku dan Minho Wonnie..."

"Ne Baby...I'll be there soon..." kata Siwon sambil mengerling sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Mommyyyy...Lama sekali!" kata Minho gemas sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan.

"Mianhae Baby Minho...Mommy harus memaksa Daddy dulu untuk mandi sebelum sarapan..."

"Dasar Daddy!Selalu manja kalau dengan Mommy!Dan selalu memonopoli!Huh..." kata Minho dengan nada dibuat sekesal mungkin.

"Hahahahaha...Baby Minho lucu kalau seperti itu..."

"Mommy harus sarapan yang banyak. Minho yakin Mommy sangat lapar! Apalagi ini sudah tidak pagi lagi..." Minho memberikan beberapa sandwich yang sudah disiapkan ke piring Kyuhyun.

"BabyMinho...Ini terlalu banyak...Apa Mommy harus makan 5 sandwich ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata terbelalak.

"Harus!Mommy harus selalu sehat pokoknya! Tidakboleh kurang makan!"

"Hmmmm...Baiklah! Mommy akan habiskan semuanya... Minho juga harus makan yang banyak juga ya..."

"Tentu Mom..." balas Minho sambil mengambil posisi duduk dan mengambil sandwich untuk dirinya sendiri.

...

"Hey babies..." sapa Siwon dengan santai dan langsung duduk d sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Mana sandwich untuk Daddy? " tanya Siwon menatap Minho.

"Bahan-bahan semua kan ada di depan Daddy...Silakan Daddy buat sendiri hehehehe" jawab Minho dengan cengengesan.

"Hmmmmmm...Trus kenapa Minho membuatkan untuk Mommy?5 pula..."

"Biar Mommy sehat!"

"Minho tak mau liat Daddy juga sehat?"

"Aish! Daddy! Daddy mengurung Mommy di kamar dan lihat kulit Mommy! Pasti Daddy memakan Mommy semalaman! Jadi Mommy harus makan banyak sekarang biar tubuhnya segar!"

BLUSH. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka putranya seperhatian itu kepadanya. Kyuhyun juga tidak menyangkan kalau Minhonya sudah mengerti tentang sesuatu yang bersifat dewasa.

"Ya! Baby Minho tidak perlu sok tahu!" kata Siwon dengan tegas.

"Tapi itu yang dikatakan teman-teman kalau mereka cerita tentang orang tuanya Daddy!"

"Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan cerita teman-teman Minho lagi!"

"Aish Daddy! Itu kan penting! Aku kan harus menjaga Mommy dengan baik!"

"Sudah...sudah...Makan dulu,debatnya nanti saja ya..." kata Kyuhyun dengan bijak.

"Baby...Bolehkah aku minta sandwich nya? 1 saja..." bujuk Siwon dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"NO WAY!Mommy! Jangan diberikan! Biar Daddy buat sendiri..."

"Baby Minho...1 saja ya buat Daddy?Mommy tidak mungkin juga menghabiskan 5 sandwich langsung...Ya Baby?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Minho untuk merayunya.

"Aish! Terserah Mommy lah..." Minho menyerah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebentar untuk memberikan ciuman di kening Minho.

"Thank You Baby..."

"B-but why don't you kiss me too Baby?" protes Siwon.

"Oh Siwonnie...Ayolah! Jangan protes terus! Makan sandwich mu!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan memberikan death-glare terbaiknya. Siwon pun cuma bisa memasang tampang cemberut sambil mulai menyantap sandwich yang sudah diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong Daddy mau pergi lagi?" tanya Minho yang tiba-tiba sadar Daddynya berpakaian rapi.

"Ke rumah Yunho ahjussi..." jawab Kyuhyun karena Siwon masih sibuk mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"ooooo...Tapi nanti pulang kan Dad?"

"Ne baby..."

Sarapan akhirnya sudah selesai, Minho sibuk membersihkan meja makan dibantu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon mengambil tas kecilnya untuk pergi ke rumah Yunho.

"Babies...Aku pergi dulu ya..." teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya membantu Minho dan menghampiri Siwon untuk mengantarnya walaupun hanya sampai di depan pintu.

"Hati-hati ya...Cepat pulang..."

"Kau menginginkanku lagi Baby,emmm?" goda Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Pervert!"

"But you love me..." kata Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyunnya yang cantik.

CUP...Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Siwon dan sambil tersenyum...

"I do Wonnie...I do love you...So much..." ekspresi Siwon sangat bahagia, dia memeluk sangat erat boneka besarnya itu.

"Cepat pergi...dan cepat kembali..." kata Kyuhyun yang akhirnya melepas pelukannya dari Siwon.

"See you baby..." Siwon keluar rumah dan melambaikan tangannya. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajahnya.

_**Yunho's House**_

"Sebentar lagi Daddymu kesini..." kata Yunho pada Suho yang sibuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"A-Apa?D-Daddy kesini?"

"Aku menelponnya tadi. Maafkan ahjussi! Bukan maksud ahjussi mengusirmu, tapi aku tidak mau disalahkan kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku juga harus siap-siap keluar kota nanti malam."

"Ah ne..." kata Suho lirih dan hanya melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Suho...Ahjussi memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan keluargamu. Tapi semalam..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa ahjussi...Maaf sudah merepotkan ahjussi..."

"Semalan kau terus menerus menyebut Mommy mu. Kau bahkan terus menangis. Siapa yang tidak berpikir macam-macam kalau melihat orang dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"A-aku...aku hanya merindukan Mommy heheheeeee"

"Kenapa tidak pulang kalau kau merindukan dia?Kau tahu kan kalau Daddymu orang terkenal dan banyak yang ingin menjatuhkan dia...Satu informasi negatif bisa merusak imagenya Suho-ah..."

"Ah ne...Mianhae..." Suho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia yang memang emosi saat itu tidak bisa lagi berpikir. Dan sekarang,Yunho membahas tentang Daddynya, orang yang membuat Suho seolah-olah kehilangan benda berharganya.

"Kalau ada masalah seharusnya kau selesaikan dulu Suho-ah, bukan lari ke alkohol. Apa Kyuhyun tahu tentang masalahmu?" pancing Yunho.

"N-ne? To-tolong jangan bilang ini pada Mommy ahjussi...Aku tidak mau Mommy khawatir..."

"Apa masalahmu itu berhubungan dengan Mommymu?"

"A-ahjussi...A-aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau cerita, tapi ingat jangan melakukan hal seperti semalam ya! Dan..."

drrrrrrrrrrrt drrrrrrrrrt drrrrrrrrrrt. Yunho menghentikan ucapannya, dia meraih ponselnya dan melihat satu message diterima. Ternyata dari Siwon yang sudah di depan rumahnya.

"Sebentar ya... Daddymu sudah datang..." kata Yunho sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Suho di meja makan.

Suho hanya menatap nanar makanan di depannya. Dia terus berpikir alasan apa yang akan dia sampaikan kepada Mommnya nanti. Dia yakin Mommynya pasti bertanya. Dan Daddynya pasti akan semakin keras padanya. Sungguh Suho tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan pada Daddynya.

"Hey big boy!" sapa Siwon begitu memasuki ruang makan Yunho. Suho hanya menoleh dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Melihat tingkah Suho, Yunho berbasa-basi menawari Siwon untuk sarapan bersama hanya untuk memecah rasa canggung antara ayah dan anak karena sebernarnya Yunho sangat hafal kalau Siwon pasti sudah sarapan bersama keluarga yang sangat dicintainya.

"Cobalah masakanku sedikit, Siwon-ah..."

"Bukan bermaksud menolak, tapi sungguh, aku sudah kenyang Yun..."

"Tidak pernah ada yang mengalahkan masakan Kyuhyun ya... hahahahha" canda Yunho.

"Kalau itu pasti lah...tapi tadi pagi Minho yang menyiapkan sarapannya. Ya biasalah aku dan Kyuhyun bangun kesiangan..." kata Siwon santai. Namun mata Suho berubah menatap tajam makanannya, apa yang dia dengar semalam dari kamar orang tuanya kembali terngiang. Suho tanpa sadar mencengkeram dengan kuat sendok yang ada di tangannya seolah-olah menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Kau ini! Selalu saja mengurung Kyuhyun kalau tidak ada kegiatan!"

"Bagaimana lagi, aku sangat merindukannya..." jawab Siwon dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kubuatkan kopi saja ya sambil menunggu Suho sarapan! Setelah itu kalian boleh pergi dai rumahku hahahaha" canda Yunho lagi. Dan betapa terkejut Yunho melihat ekspresi Suho yang menjadi sangat keras, tangannya memutih karena terlalu kuat mencengkeram sendoknya. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia juga tidak akan memaksa Siwon untuk menceritakan keadaan keluarganya, tapi dia sangat yakin telah terjadi sesuatu di keluarga Choi.

"Baby Suho...Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Siwon dengan tenang.

"Ne Daddy..."

"Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu Baby...Mommy dari tadi menanyakanmu...Dia sedih karena Suho tidak sarapan bersamanya..." kalimat Siwon membuat Suho sedikit demi sedikit mengubah ekspresinya. Dia senang mendengar bahwa Mommynya masih peduli padanya, tapi dia juga sedih mendengar Mommynya bersedih. Dengan sigap, dia mulai memakan sarapan yang ada di piringnya. Satu hal yang dia inginkan sekarang, memeluk Mommynya. Walaupun hatinya sangat sakit, tapi dia tidak bisa untuk jauh dari Mommynya. Baru semalam saja tidak bertemu, Suho sudah sangat merindukannya.

"Oh ya...Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah syuting terakhir selesai, Siwon-ah?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba sambil memberikan secangkir kopi kepada Siwon.

"Aku ingin menanamkan modal di SMEnt dan membuka cafe untuk Kyuhyunnie..."

"Kau sudah yakin untuk meninggalkan dunia entertainment?"

"Sudah kuputuskan Yun... Saatnya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun dan putra-putraku..." jawab Siwon sambil meraih tangan Suho dan tersenyum padanya. Suho hanya diam dan mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Siwon. Hatinya berdenyut tidak tenang lagi mengetahui bahwa Daddynya akan selalu berada di rumah. Tentu saja hatinya berteriak tidak terima karena itu berarti Siwon akan selalu membuat dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Cintanya.

"Hebat sekali kau Choi! Kau benar-benar suami bertanggung jawab!" puji Yunho.

"Itu semua karena Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin membantunya mengurus rumah dan anak-anakku karena selama ini hanya dia lah yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk keluarga kita..."

"Keputusan tepat Siwon-ah! Apalagi sebentar lagi Suho yang akan meninggalkan rumah..." kata Yunho yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Suho.

"A-aku?meninggalkan rumah?Tidak akan ahjussi! Aku akan selalu bersama Mommy..." kata Suho dengan tegas.

"Tapi kau kan harus melanjutkan studimu Suho-ah...Aku tidak bermaksud bicara seolah-olah kau meninggalkan rumah, tapi kau kan akan kuliah. Apa kau tidak mau mencoba hidup mandiri..." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tetap akan ada di rumah walaupun aku kuliah..."

"Dia benar-benar mirip dirimu Siwon-ah hahahahaha!"

"Dia putraku Yun!"

"Hahahahaha iya iya...tapi tak ku sangka kalian sama-sama tipe serius!"

"Dan kau...segeralah mencari pendamping! Sampai kapan kau single eoh?"

"Jadi,kau sudah mau berbagi Kyuhyun denganku?" jawab Yunho ringan dengan tetap memasang senyuman. Dan kembali, Suho seperti terpukul mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Yunho. "Jadi ahjussi ini juga menginginkan Mommy?" tanya Suho dalam hati.

"Not even in your dream,Jung Yunho!" kata Siwon dengan sangat tegas dan memukul lengan Yunho dengan ringan.

"Hahahahaha...Aku bercanda!" Yunho berkata seolah-olah untuk menenangkan putra Choi yang mendadak memasang tampang murka.

"Aku tahu Yun! hhahahaaaa"

"Tapi tidak dengan putramu kkkkkk"

"Dia cuma bercanda Baby Suho..." kata Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Suho.

"Sudah selsesai makannya?Ayo kita pulang..." ajak Siwon.

"Ne Dad..."

"Yun...aku pamit dulu ya! Main lah ke rumah kalau kau ada waktu!" tawar Siwon.

"Malas ah! Keluargamu hanya membuatku iri hahahaha"

"Dasar kau!"

"Hati-hati di jalan! Dan kau,Suho...Istirahatlah sesampai kau di rumah..."

"Ne ahjussi...Terima kasih untuk semuanya..." kata Suho dengan sopan walaupun matanya masih menyiratkan rasa tidak suka.

"Jangan masukkan dalam hati kata-kataku big boy!Aku cuma bercanda..." jelas Yunho sekali masih merasa kalau Suho tidak terima dengan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah Yun...tidak apa-apa..." jawab Siwon karena Suho enggan membuka mulut.

"Bye Yun!" teriak Siwon dari dalam mobilnya.

"Bye..."

"Wanna share with Dad?" tanya Siwon ketika mobilnya sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah Yunho.

"About what?"

"Your problem..."

"Siapa yang bilang aku punya masalah?" jawab Suho dingin.

"I know you do...Tidak biasanya baby Suho kabur dari rumah dan minum-minum..."

"Aku hanya ingin suasana lain di luar rumah..."

"Tapi berakhir dengan tangis?"

"Daddy please!"

"Berapa kali Daddy bilang untuk tidak membuat Mommy khawatir?"

"So-sorry...A-aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Sudah menyiapkan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mommy?" potong Siwon.

Suho hanya menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dan Siwon juga tidak akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Bilang saja kalau Suho mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan meminta Daddy menjemput Suho karena Suho sangat lelah. Besok saja Suho ambil motornya."

"Ne Dad..."

"Jangan seperti ini lagi!"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau yang merusak semua yang sudah ku tata rapi di hatiku!" teriak Suho dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

Siwon sekilas menatap putranya. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Ya, ini semua karena dia yang terlalu sibuk mencari uang sehingga tidak tahu pertumbuhan putra-putranya. Siwon menatap nanar jalanan yang dilewatinya. Masihkah ada kesempatan untuk membuat semuanya indah dan benar-benar sempurna?Masihkah ada kesempatan untuk membuat kedua buah hatinya mencintainya dirinya lagi?Masihkah ada kesempatan untuk membuat Kyuhyunnya merasakan kebahagiaan sepenuhnya, kebahagiaan bersama dirinya dan kedua putra kebanggaannya?Siwon tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dengan mudah, yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah harus merealisasikan apa yang akan membuat harapan-harapan itu tercapai.

Mobil Audi itupun akhirnya sudah terparkir di rumah megahnya. Siwon dan Suho keluar bersama-sama, sedangkan Minho dan Kyuhyun asyik di dapur untuk membuat kue dengan TV flat yang menyala yag menunjukkan seorang koki juga bekerja. Ya,Kyuhyun dan Minho sama-sama melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan koki itu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon dan Suho sudah berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hey babies!"

"Oh Daddy sudah pulang?" tanya Minho tanpa menatap Siwon. Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk menyambut suaminya. Dia melihat Siwon dan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Baby Suho?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne Mom..."

"Baby pulang dengan Daddy? Kalian bertemu dimana?"

"Aish! Mommy! Nanti saja ngobrolnya, Mommy harus fokus ke kuenya dulu! Lihat! Mommy sudah ketinggalan!" teriak Minho.

"Nanti kan ada Minho yang ngajari Mommy..." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Daddy dan hyung selalu menggangguku dan Mommy! Aaaaacck!" teriak Minho lagi dengan kesal tapi tetap fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Minho. Kyuhyun mendekati Suho yang hanya mematung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baby Suho baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne Mom...aku hanya lelah karena mengerjakan tugas semalam." Suho mengutuk dirinya karena telah membohongi Cintanya, tapi tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan, dia juga tidak mungkin menceritakan semua yang menjadi penyebab perginya dari rumah semalam.

"Ya Baby Minho! Boleh Daddy mencicipi kuenya?" tanya Siwon sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Minho dan berjalan menuju Minho.

"Jangan macam-macam Daddy!"

"Sedikit saja Baby Minho!"

"Tidak boleh! Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Bawa Daddy pergi dari sini!" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya. Siwon tidak berhenti menggoda Minho. Dan Suho, matanya kembali menajam melihat bercak-bercak merah di leher jenjang Kyuhyun, telinga dan pipi kirinya. Merasa ditatap Suho, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Suho lagi dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Minho dan Siwon.

"Baby Suho mau dibuatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak lapar!" jawab Suho sinis.

"Mommy siapkan minuman hangat dan madu ya biar capeknya hilang..."

"Terserah!" kata Suho sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan hati yang sudah remuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dengan sikap Suho barusan. Hatinya kembali bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai Suho bersikap dingin lagi padanya. Tidak ingin membuat Siwonnya khawatir, Kyuhyun pun masih bersikap sama dan sibuk membuatkan minuman untuk Suho.

"Aku ke kamar Suho dulu ya..."

"Untuk apa Baby?" tanya Siwon dengan nada agak keras.

"Mengantarkan minuman ini. Kasihan baby Suho, dia kelihatan sangat lelah."

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu Baby...Dia hanya butuh istirahat."

"Iya, aku memberikan minuman ini aku akan kembali kesini." jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baby Suho...Mommy masuk ya?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu walaupun Suho tidak menjawab. Dia melihat Suho berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan minuman yang dibuatnya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Suho dan mengusuk lembut punggung Suho.

"Baby Suho tidak mau minum dulu?" Suho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun,dia menutup matanya,menikmati sentuhan halus Mommynya.

"Baby Su..."

"Seharusnya Mommy memakai pakaian yang tertutup! Apa Mommy sengaja memamerkan bercak-bercak merah yang dibuat Daddy?" potong Suho yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka Suho mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa Mommy ingin semua orang tahu kalau Mommy baru saja bercinta dengan Daddy?"

"B-baby Suho...M-Mo..."

"Kalau ada teman Minho atau temanku atau teman Daddy atau teman Mommy sendiri yang bermain kesini, apa Mommy tidak malu dengan bercak-bercak merah itu?Atau Mommy memang sengaja mengumbarnya?"

"Mianhae...M-Mommy tidak bermak..."

"Semua orang tahu kalau Mommy milik Daddy! Kenapa harus memamerkannya?"

"Baby Suho..."

"Kenapa Mommy seperti itu..." Suho kali ini berkata dengan suara gemetar. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang sebenarnya dia buat sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata Suho. Dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia juga sebenarnya enggan memakai kaos V-Neck yang tentu saja memperlihatkan bekas-bekas gigitan Siwon, tapi Siwon menginginkannya memakai kaos itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya memaksa Suho untuk menatapnya, dia memabalikkan badan Suho untuk bisa menangkup pipi putranya itu.

"Maafkan Mommy...Mommy tidak akan mengulanginya. Mommy akan ganti baju, ne..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Suho. Setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Suho, tapi...

Greb...Suho memeluk Mommynya dari belakang,menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa putranya ini mempunyai masalah, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin memaksanya untuk cerita.

"I love you,Mommy..." kata Suho akhirnya dengan sangat tulus dan sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Mommy juga mencintai baby Suho..." balas Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Suho yang masih bersandar nyaman di bahunya.

"I love you...I love you...I love you,Mommy...Forever..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Suho dan memeluknya sebentar. Ketika pelukan itu terlepas Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya...

"Sampai kapanpun Mommy juga akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangi baby Suho..." Suho hanya terdiam. Ya, dia sadar bahwa makna kata cinta yang diucapkan Mommynya tidak sama dengan makna kata cinta yang diucapkan dirinya.

Cinta tidak hanya memiliki satu makna untuk perasaan seseorang terhadap satu orang yang lain karena cinta dapat memberikan makna yang berbeda untuk satu orang yang lain. Namun apapun makna cinta itu,seharusnya dapat memberikan sebuah sinar yang menuntun kita kepada kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, bukan hanya fatamorgana.

TBC

Finally I can update this fiction kkkkkk

Mianhae coz it took toooooooooooooo long huhuhuhu

Thanks to all readers who still wait for this update and spend their time to read...

ThanKYUUUUUUUU and I LOVE YOU (Like Siwon loves Kyuhyun ^_^) kkkkkk


End file.
